La fête de Thor
by Atalante Hell
Summary: La fête de Thor est la journée la plus populaire des îles Viking de la Baignoire de Wotan. Ce jour là, les cinq grandes tribus se réunissent sur l'île de Beurk pour participer aux festivités. Et cette année, les héritiers des tribus, Hiccup, Mérida, Raiponce, Jack Frost et Hiro seront confronté à une épreuve d'héroïsme qui ravira petits et grands:tuer un dragon. Hijack
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour. Avant de commencer cette fanfiction, je tiens à signaler plusieurs choses. Le contexte de cette histoire peut paraitre assé flou pour ceux qui n'ont pas lus les livres "Harold et les Dragon" dont s'inspire le film de Dreamwork. Dans le tome un, les dragons sont bienvenus et doivent impérativement être dressé par les jeunes Vikings sur l'île de Beurk. pour montrer qu'il ont bien dressé leur animaux, les jeunes doivent passer des épreuves à la fête de Thor avec les héritiers des autres tribus. C'est l'amitié qui ce lie entre Hiccup et Rakai le Louche qui m'a inspiré cette fanfics. On y retrouve donc les bases du film: Hiccup dresse Krokmou alors qu'il doit le tuer et doit finalement aller dans l'arène pour tuer un dragon. sauf qu'il s'y retrouvera avec Jack, Mérida, Raiponce et Hiro (oui, Hiro). Et sans Astrid, parce que c'est du Hijack(si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.) les noms de tribus et le prospectus sont tirez du livre.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Quand Hiccup rentra chez lui, de retour d'un long tour de Beurk avec Krokmou, son père lui brandi un parchemin sous le nez. Le geste était presque agressif tant il était enjoué, mais de toute façon, Stoik ne savait faire que des gestes agressifs...

-Regarde fils! annonça-t-il, tout fier de lui, J'ai passé la journée à écrire le programme de la fête de Thor. Ça m'as pris un temps pas possible d'écrire sans fautes, comment tu fais pour toujours avoir une orthographe impeccable? Enfin bon, au moins, j'ai prévu toutes les activités...

Hiccup hocha la tête. Oui, la fête de Thor, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'on en parlait. C'était un immense rassemblement d'Hooligan Hirsutes excités qui avait lieux tout les ans. A vrai dire, Hiccup n'en gardait jamais un souvenir ravis. On y pratiquait généralement des activités typiquement Viking, et Hiccup et les activités typiquement Viking, ça faisait trois.

Les deux dernières années dont ils se souvenait étaient floues, mais il se souvenait assez qu'il avait passé la journée à fuir Rustik le morveux et Halen le Fétide avant qu'ils ne s'ennuient assez pour vouloir le taper.

Il baissa les yeux sur le parchemin.

Bienvenue à la fête de Thor!

Programme des animations

9h00:Concours de lancer de marteau pour les plus de soixante ans. prière d'apporter son marteau, casque obligatoire pour les spectateurs.

10h00:Concours du plus gros mangeur d'œuf de mouette. Kroupgra la Brioche remet son titre en jeu. La compétition s'annonce acharnée.

11h00:Concours du bébé le plus moche.

12h00:Démonstration de combats à la hache.Découvrez toute la subtilité de cet art martial aussi raffiné que sophistiqué.

14h00: Épreuve des jeunes héros. Admirez les héritiers des tribus de la Baignoire de Wotan dans le feu de l'action de l'arène."

Hiccup pâli. L'arène. Il avait failli oublier que dans une semaine il devrait tuer un dragon. Seulement, un problème de taille l'en empêchait: il était incapable de trucider les pauvres reptiles innocents. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Krokmou, il adorait ces petites bestioles. Et puis, elles étaient trop mignonnes.

Quelque choses d'autres l'intriguait.

-"Les héritiers des tribus de la Baignoire de Wotan"?lut-il, Comment ça?

Stoik la Brute mit les mains sur ses hanches, très fier de son idée.

-J'ai convié tribus les tribus de l'archipel ! Ils feront participer les descendance dans l'arène avec toi!

Hiccup soupira. Toutes les tribus...Génial, quelle bonne idée. Comme ça en plus d'être la risée des Hooligan Hirsutes, il passerait pour un idiot dans toute la Baignoire de Wotan. Comme si il avait besoin de ça...

-Il y aura qui? demanda-t-il avec l'air du condamné qui demande sa sentence.

Stoik se gratta la barbe, pensif, cherchant dans sa mémoire la liste de ses invités.

-Hum...Mérida des Bouchers Bourrus de Bayou, Raiponce des Butors Retors, Hiro des Vizigros et, si je me trompe pas, Jack des Tronchkeks.

Hiccup dégluti et se demanda si son idée de fuir l'île était si mauvaise finalement. Avant, les Tronchkeks et leur héritiers venaient à toutes les fêtes des Hooligan, et Hiccup s'entendait bien avec Jack. C'était une descendance bien plus digne que lui, qui aimait rigoler avec des bois de cerf et amuser la galerie. Hiccup se souvenait très bien du jour où il avait écrasé un œufs de mouette sur le crane de Rustik parce qu'il se moquait de la nouvelle idée du brun. Quand il était petit, Hiccup attendait impatiemment les visites des Tronchkeks. Jack était probablement la seule personne de la Baignoire de Wotan à l'écouter parler des ses inventions pendant des heures sans râler.

Et puis, les Tronchkeks avaient arrêtés de venir, et avec eux Jack, car Stoik la Brute et Nort la Béquille s'étaient violemment disputé.

Motif de la dispute: C'EST MOI QU'TU REGARDES?!

Tandis que Nort fulminait et braillait à sa tribus qu'ils rentraient sur l'heure, jack s'était penché vers Hiccup pour lui embrassé la joue (geste peu courant chez les Vikings) et lui avait adressé un sourie ravageur.

-J'espère qu'on se reverra Hic!

C'était la salutation la plus aimable que Hiccup ai jamais reçut de sa vie, lui à qui on servait généralement des "Va crever fils de Vanirs!"

Hiccup s'était teinté d'un rouge carmin fort à propos et s'était efforcé de vaguement bredouiller un "au revoir" . Imaginez que Jack lui fasse toujours le même effet après deux ans d'absences, et que Hiccup ai une autre chance de ridiculiser devant toutes les tribus réunis?

-T'était pas en froid avec Nort la béquille toi? s'enquit Hiccup.

Le visage de Stoik se durcit au souvenir de sa dispute avec son homologue Tronchkek.

-Oui, certes, c'est un bigorneau puant et son fils ne vaut pas mieux!

Visiblement, il n'était pas près de lui pardonner ce qui c'était passé. Chez les Viking, rien n'était plus méprisant que de comparait quelqu'un à un bigorneau, c'est chose qui ressemblaient à un croisement entre les vers de terre et les crottes de nez, mais avec beaucoup moins de coup que ces dernières selon Rustik.

-Mais si on les invites pas alors que toutes les autres tribus vienne, ils vont se vexer et on à pas vraiment besoin d'une guerre.

Ah, oui, l'étrange capacité qu'avaient ses camardes Vikings de déclencher une guerre pour un rien étonnerait toujours Hiccup. Le garçon soupira. Bon, avec un peu de chance, Jack l'aurrait oublié...Sauf que Hiccup ne brillait par sa chance.

Il se remémora les autres invités. Mérida, des bouchers bourrus de Bayou. Il frissonna. Elle aussi était venue plusieurs fois à Beurk. C'était une fille costaude et violente, comme a peu prés toutes les femmes des Bouchers Bourrus de Bayou. On racontait qu'elles descendaient des Walkyries. Hiccup ne savait pas si c'était fondé, mais ce qui était sur, c'était que Mérida était très douée pour caser les nez. La cloison nasale de Kranedur ne serait plus jamais la même.

il y avait aussi Raiponce, la fille des Butors retors. Hiccup avait entendu parler d'elle, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue. D'ailleurs, il avait espéré ne jamais avoir à la voir puisque que chacune de ses rencontre avec un vikings se soldait en désastre. Quand à Hiro, des Vizigros, il connaissait mieux son frère Tadashi, qui, lui, arrivé à se poser dix minutes et avoir une conversation censé contrairement à l'autre qui se mettait à sauter partout pour inventer des trucs dingue dès qu'Hiccup les faisait entrer à la forge.

-Ils arriveront la veille de la fête. annonça Stoik, Je m'occupe de recevoir les chefs. Quand à toi, tu te chargeras des héritiers, c'est ton devoir.

Là dessus, il ajouta, tournant les tallons pour sortir et ne laissant pas le temps à son fils de protester.

-Mais bien sur, je sais que c'est toi qui le tueras ce dragon. Rend moi fier mon fils!

Hiccup voulu répliquer que non, il pourrait pas le rendre fier, désolé papa, mais quand je croise de regard d'un dragon, j'ai juste envie de lui faire un gros câlin, parce que si on réfléchis bien, les dragon, c'est un peu comme des chats, hein papa? Du coup, on pourrait peu être arrenter de les tuer?mais son père avait déjà claqué la porte.

Cette fête de Thor s'annonçait la pire de tout les temps.

 **Voila ,fin du premier chapitre. Je sais pas trop si le contexte est clair, mais bon**.

 **A par ça, aucun rapport, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez.**


	2. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="5625bc6597518fe0a69603bc7acc6233"-Et c'est pour ça que je m'inquiètes de les voir débarquer aujourd'hui. finit Hiccup, la tête appuyé sur le ventre écailleux de Krokmou, qui engloutissait le panier de poisson quotidien apporté par son maitre./p  
p data-p-id="9b020e3226ce07a8ce405f0d9cd783da"La Furie Nocturne et le jeune Viking se trouvaient dans le gouffre des corbeaux, où le dragon c'était installé à demeure./p  
p data-p-id="931bb302472767e64914a8492c283bf9"Hiccup remonta ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras sous le regard attentif de Krokmou, incapable de se genre de prouesses. Le dragon émit un gémissement compatissant, histoire de consoler un peu son maitre, qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir si préoccupé./p  
p data-p-id="401c0646b03ef6aec4712ee1d947d94c"-Imagine que Mérida s'allie à Rustik et qu'ils me filent des baffes? Que Jack me fasse toujours autant d'effet ? Que raiponce soit une digne héritière Viking aux tendances violentes? Que Hiro se serve de moi pour tester une expérience? Oh...les dieux s'acharnent sur moi.../p  
p data-p-id="f8e8602c482589be2e0aef9a0291fc64"Krokmou lui donna un petit coup de queue, comme pour le rassurer. Hiccup se tordit les mains. Des mains toutes frêles, caleuses, incapables de tuer ne sais-ce qu'un nanodragon./p  
p data-p-id="cad0d96344bb4f18336ccd5e8d7632b7"C'était notamment ça qui inquiétait Hiccup. Tuer un fragon. Il ne pouvait vraiment par faire ç serait même incapable que rester sans rien faire pendant que Hiro, jack, Raiponce ou Mérida découpaient le monstre en morceau. il faudrait probablement qu'il se jette entre eux et leur victimes en hurlant que noooon pas le Gronk, il est trop chou! Et au dernières nouvelles, ce genre d'actions lui voudrait le droit d'être banni de la tribu. personne n'avait le droit de se lier d'amitié avec les dragon, ce que, malheureusement, Hiccup avait fait. Qu'allait il advenir lui au nom de Thor?/p  
p data-p-id="aaac2403b33cecae54b9a07ec0b9367f"Soudain, un jeune Terreur Terrible aux écailles vertes atterri à coté d'eux et piailla des mots en dragonnais à une vitesse inintelligible. Depuis le temps qu'Hiccup étudiais les dragon, il avait appris à reconnaitre quelque mots de dragonnais, notamment le mots "bato", qui désignait un drakkar, qu'il perçut à plusieurs reprise dans le discours du Terreur Terrible./p  
p data-p-id="5393476a55f6b1ff9b69688495f52e15"Il se releva./p  
p data-p-id="7f65f0d8b74817d5bc8c8d3965f0b816"-Oh misère, ça y est, ma dernière heure à sonné, ils arrivent...soupira-t-il. J'y vais Krokmou, à bientôt mon grand. Si je suis banni, je part avec toi t'inquiètes./p  
p data-p-id="dab61f462c977a067db67c4d7b4753f8"Il se précipita vers la pente du gouffre des corbeaux avant de se retourner vivement pour une dernière recommandation./p  
p data-p-id="bfe78b0794b490e9d4ad586b4e3748b6"-Et partage ton poisson avec le petit gars, espèce de goinfre!/p  
p data-p-id="eeb8ba53c4a14c56a634a3c3eb08e671" ./p  
p data-p-id="0263dc6f287ba9c6d449885b22a14ab9"Lors ce que Hiccup arriva au port, une vingtaine de Drakkar était amarré, enfantant sur les quais, hommes, femmes et enfants, tous équipé de haches, de masses, de dagues, d'épées et coiffés de casques (probablement pour assister au concours de lancer de marteau)./p  
p data-p-id="2eef476cdfdde0eed21d5f64d82217fd" -Hiccup!On te cherches partout! s'exclama Gueulfort en trottinant vers lui./p  
p data-p-id="db9f38eca46c743326a1333b2e874c84"Le jeune viking haussa les épaules./p  
p data-p-id="f62068771d4d0324da9589c91736d672"-J'étais au Gouffre de Corbeaux. dit-il. pourquoi? Geuelfor abattit sa main organique dans son dos, ce qui manqua de l'expédier par terre;/p  
p data-p-id="24c8f4109c6b969a1d5c867375e8255e"-Mais pour accueillir les héritiers des tribus de la Baignoire de Wotan! C'est un jour spécial! et dire que dans trois jours vous serais tout les cinq ans l'arène!(Ouais, super) Depuis deux ans que Beurk reçoit plus de visiteurs, ça change! J'ai même mis mes chaussettes festives!/p  
p data-p-id="3dd3ab7218755266d3b3c3d072299016"Il leva la jambe pour montrer à Hiccup son gros pied puant enrobé d'une chaussette jaune et vertes./p  
p data-p-id="8081216aaacd84d7d976915768e26722"Hiccup fit la grimace./p  
p data-p-id="68a42375de5a203ff1393a8e5f523647"-Hum...ça Gueulfor, je m'en serrais passé, merci./p  
p data-p-id="d2cefac02c4c4ab484e01004c9418695"-De rien. Tiens regarde, ça c'est le Drakkar des bouchers Bourrus de Bayou./p  
p data-p-id="8ecb9ed61cc8c31f62bfd88efa17be8a"Du grand drakkar s'élevait des cris de douleur et des rugissements de rage. Hiccup s'approcha pour apercevoir une grande rousse aux cheveux en pétard avec un arc dans le dos qui tordait violament le bras de Rustik./p  
p data-p-id="45c9682d6d7a49ef53d2042a98594e32"-Avise toi encore de me toucher est c'est pas ton bras que je casse, c'est ta nuque! /p  
p data-p-id="9f9e8d32caa8efdde21d19ae99d3cf62"a ses pieds, Rustik poussa un gémissement de douleur pitoyable./p  
p data-p-id="8ef9e7577ffde095680de966e7573be8"-Mérida! tonna une voix forte et autoritaire./p  
p data-p-id="52dc5873f25880666c94032022d1ad9d"la rousse se tourna vers la grande femme brune qui l'avait interpellé. Hiccup supposa qu'il s'agissait d'Elinor la Rude, femme du chef des Bourrus de Bayou, connue pour tirer les ficelles de l'île derrière son mari. /p  
p data-p-id="fa25da57305fd4dfd5da260ef9280bd9"-Lâche ce garçon. ordonna-t-elle à sa fille qui obéit à regret./p  
p data-p-id="276723556c1c012f048f45e9fb261091"La femme se pencha vers Rustik./p  
p data-p-id="9d4dd877282b20de0e4fc2d5a1a48618"-Excusez elle. Ce n'est pas des manières pour une jeune filles. /p  
p data-p-id="35c89134efa55475a1eda494b583e2a7"Mérida s'insurgea./p  
p data-p-id="6c8c0c973c5d2f740962ced35ba6198f"-J'ai même plus le droit de venger mon honneur maintenant?/p  
p data-p-id="03951b286dadd99216a089f9fe5c204e" Elinor lui tira l'oreille./p  
p data-p-id="4462879ad6c2af01f6d6f68191a02bb8"-Tu intéresse ce garçon, c'est bon signe, ça veut dire qu'on arrivera peut être à faire quelque chose de toi.../p  
p data-p-id="ea19d49c11e91df0d7ef75d7bac323f6"-Arg!/p  
p data-p-id="df67b70279415d4eeffb5add95b9ae4a"Visiblement, Mérida n'avait aucune envie de faire quelque chose d'elle, et le fait qu'elle plaise à Rustik ne l'enchantait pas du tout. la rousse grogna une dernière fois pur la forme puis se tourna vers la foule./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="bec1fb9ab424b1ac83b4c921158b3d56"–Lequel d'entre vous est Hiccup Horrib' Haddock troisième du nom ?/p  
p data-p-id="3c877fc8465f5c1371608418ef684f59"Hiccup grimaça l'écoute de son nom complet. Était-elle obligée de faire ça ? Est-ce qu'il appelait Mérida Camicazi Dumbrosh lui ? Non ! La main lâche de Gueulfor le poussa en avant. Il leva la main à l'adresse de Mérida./p  
p data-p-id="798fa5ffe9ecbde386fad415df9a3191"–Euh... salut ?/p  
p data-p-id="86ed02aa7d38fa86006d62ff256ff2c5"Mérida s'avança et le toisa. Après deux longues secondes où Hiccup se demanda s'il pouvait dire adieu à son nez, la rousse lança :/p  
p data-p-id="a0ea60c7f4ea9c841727a2c7654b95b6"–T'as pas changé. Tu ressemble toujours autant à une crevette qui parle. Et t'as toujours des bras comme des spaghettis./p  
p data-p-id="4e067f0da34f3c54ea2d60b8642e1acb"Hiccup toucha ses bras. Oui, d'accord,ils étaient plutôt maigrichon, mais de là à les comparer à des spaghettis.../p  
p data-p-id="6edc316bb62d2c59cfa493991a74b969"–Merci, cool de préciser, éa Hiccup./p  
p data-p-id="455efe0bb3ac3e2aed0755e7c73311b6"À sa grande surprise, Mérida rit et passa un bras sur ses épaules. Hiccup sursauta, pensant qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal et qu'à présent, Mérida allait l'étrangler, ce qu'il voudrait sûrement des remontrances de la part de sa mère./p  
p data-p-id="6517835a059e7555f3a7652b19b53a35"–Aaah...Hiccup.. tu changes pas !Tant mieux, c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime./p  
p data-p-id="45adb42e95e1262b446d8fed7ca19434"Qu'on « t'aimes » ?Elle présentait ou quoi ? Personne sur Beurk n'aimait Hiccup (sauf Stoik, qui couvait son fils adoré comme une poule). Comment une fille qu'il voyait tous les trois ans pouvait dire ça ? Soudain,Mérida ouvrit des yeux pétillants./p  
p data-p-id="44f8c9d4164464377a25a115b74c547d"–Oh, regarde ! S'exclama-t-elle.C'est le drakkar des Butors Retors ! Je savais pas que Raiponce viendrait, c'est génial !/p  
p data-p-id="605925dea5cbac7953efb99f9fa0716f"Hiccup lui lança un regard étonné./p  
p data-p-id="46ba63f46e8f10bf3311fe1a39d80ea1"–Tu connais Raiponce ? Fit-il./p  
p data-p-id="406b156b76da62133cfb5c3688e8a1b9"Mérida se fendit d'un large sourire en entraînant Hiccup vers un grand drakkar flambant neuf./p  
p data-p-id="6a197069b7a18312d89c29bbbf956572"–Un peu ouais ! Rit elle, Je la vois souvent ! Les Bouchers Bourrus et les Butors Retors ont leurs îles juste à côté, dans la crique Disney. Tu savais pas ça ?/p  
p data-p-id="f1310f5ff94310b01b31707719355bd8"À vrai dire, Hiccup pensait que les deux tribus se détestaient, comme trois quarts de toutes les tribus viking normalement constituées./p  
p data-p-id="789e0a2cc55fc0722705c127e7c82dea"Voyez un peu : les Hooligans Hirsutes étaient en froid avec les Tronchkeks, qui s'était disputés avec les Mochetrogoths, qui haïssaient les Bouchers Bourrus, qui se moquaient souvent des Vizigros, ennemis des Butors Retors, qui avait volés des moutons aux Poingserré. Quant aux Hystériks et aux Kanybals, ils ne s'aimaient pas, point final./p  
p data-p-id="66ebf5f3d52e5332bcddc860724941da"Ors, les retrouvailles de Mérida et de Raiponce sur tout sauf belliqueuse./p  
p data-p-id="109f82ec5629583b32db5713fe8c0cd9"Attention. Ne parlons pas là des gros câlins qui balancent d'avant en arrière, au rythme des« Hiiiiiiiiii ! Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! » et où il faut une scie à métaux pour séparer les deux protagonistes. Non,nous parlons de femmes viking ici : elle se filaire un grand coup de boule./p  
p data-p-id="4b6a071670f429ce29542e87a42c4570"Puis, Hiccup pu enfin faire la connaissance de Raiponce./p  
p data-p-id="034bbb65bbcc378290a6e0e4e13d4923" Contrairement aux inquiétudes du brun,elle n'était pas une barbare cinglée qui accrochait des crânes de petits oiseaux à son collier, mais une jolie jeune fille aux interminables cheveux blonds qui attachaient sa masse et sa poêle à frire (oui, oui) à la ceinture de sa robe rose. Elle avait de grands yeux verts clairs pétillants qui s'émerveillaient de tout./p  
p data-p-id="8419d7c5e67b9ff2a234faf570ec37e6"–Salut ! S'écria-t-elle en secouant vivement la main d'Hiccup. Alors c'est ça ton île ? Trop beau !/p  
p data-p-id="1a071eea563a222a15d2dcce409daad2"Hiccup sourit, flatté que sa chère île (trois mois de pluie, grêle le reste du temps) plaise à quelqu'un./p  
p data-p-id="94287f9788ea6016e49bccca040a2f2a"Raiponce avait apparemment eu un gros coup de foudre pour l'île et trépignait pour aller l'explorer. Mais avant ça, elle voulait absolument accueillir les autres héritiers.D'ailleurs, un grand grand drakkar à la pousse côté d'un immensedragon était en train d'accoster. Hiccup blêmit en voyant les armoiries des Tronchkeks sur les voiles. Son père était là aussi,les bras croisés, le visage dur. Hiccup se rapprocha discrètement tandis que ou jetez une rampe sur le quai, le cœur battant./p  
p data-p-id="2cb3327a1a1b9159f9f5a6cc2ff85d35"Nort la Béquille descendit d'un pas lourd, sa jambe de bois frappant sèchement sur le sol. Lui et Stoik se toisèrent. Ils n'avaient pas l'air vachement réconciliés./p  
p data-p-id="c51a6f1b07b1ae9f7bec0d631f685169"–Bienvenu. Grinça Stoik./p  
p data-p-id="2b3cd2d5f0bc5776615bf8156c1169aa"–Merci. Répondit Nort sur le même ton./p  
p data-p-id="773abf4a62bbc05a47b4d9caa7111e60"Hiccup se tourna plutôt vers le drakkar, au lieu d'assister à l'échange glacial de son père et de son collègue Tronchkeks./p  
p data-p-id="ec253aa5898f0e7cddaf470843688a11"Prés des pieds d'amarrage, Thootiana et sa bande d'amies gloussaient comme des idiotes, les yeux levés vers le drakkar Tronchkeks. « Nom mais quelle débiles, songea Hiccup, je suis sur elles en font des caisses pour r...Oh par le manteau d'Odin ! »/p  
p data-p-id="b6650bf8817e8e1bd487d8355f7bdfe0"En deux ans, jack avait encore grandi. Hiccup ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait avec ses cheveux, mais ils étaient aussi blancs que la neige. Sa peau aussi avait pâlie, et ses yeux étaient d'un beau bleus azur .Il n'avait pas d'armes,mis à part un long bâton recourbé. Hiccup fut pris d'une envie fugace de rejoindre Thoot./p  
p data-p-id="25616fd637eb3fc9f17313d53a181b21"Comme dans les souvenirs d'Hiccup, il ne portait pas de chaussures et descendit sur les quais pieds nus, laissant derrière lui une trainée de givre. Hiccup plissa les yeux, intriguait par ce dernier point. Dès qu'il le vit, Jack se fendit d'un grand sourire aux dents blanches./p  
p data-p-id="7fd0d557da48c69477962600830d0d9b"-Hiccup! Tu m'avais manqué ma crevette!/p  
p data-p-id="598382bd998e54f1e05d459afd80ec69"Et il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hiccup, qui se senti rougir./p  
p data-p-id="f4551bcfdc97a8d5fa9060b8b2052f86"-Alors? Qu'est ce que t'as fait de beau pendant que nos géniteurs chéris se faisait la gueule?/p  
p data-p-id="c9da0318d8247496c38fbf04148f8092"Normalement, Hiccup aurait répondu, curieux comme il était par un "Et toi? depuis quand tu sèmes du givre?" mais à la place, il pensait juste: "Il est trop près. Beaucoup trop près. Fafnir, au nom de Krokmou, sauve moooooooi!"/p  
p data-p-id="d4d1812e99f7c31434957f2495ee11f3"Jack jeta un coup d'œil pardessus son épaule./p  
p data-p-id="566ba3318cff49989e4423c7757c2e27"-Oh, Raiponce, salut! Et...Mérida c'est ça? Ton poing est une légende sur mon île./p  
p data-p-id="5cd239420bc5dc7136482b6933deed50"Mérida ouvrit et referma le poing avec un petit sourire arrogant. Visiblement, les compliments de Jack lui plaisaient./p  
p data-p-id="b8a64f356cd25793460743f17bedc10b"-Mon poing est une légende partout Frost./p  
p data-p-id="b213128dbed275a253f59b15141f6622"Hiccup pouffa au souvenir de Kranedur pissant le sang par le nez. Soudain, Raiponce poussa un petit cris qui aurait pu être apparenté à une souris./p  
p data-p-id="35b0893eb7a315d49d78e58d8b7dcaf6"-Regardez! Il y a le drakkar des Vizigros qui arrive! J'adooooore les Vizigros, ils ont une île super grande!/p  
p data-p-id="40f89fd9ef1171ba18596bf06c09a6e4"Visiblement, Raiponce adorait beaucoup de choses. Elle attrapa le bras de Mérida pour se précipiter vers le drakkar, slalomant entre les Vikings. Sans qu'il est eu le temps de dire le moindre mots, Hiccup se fit sans ménagement trainer à leur suite par Jack. /p  
p data-p-id="c867e9536f82c911f094c6ae041162d1"Cela faisait longtemps que les Vizigros n'étaient pas venus sur Beurk, Hiccup fut donc surpris d'apprendre que Tadashi était devenu l'heureux chef de la tribus. Mais comme il n'avait pas d'enfant, c'était toujours Hiro l'héritier officiel./p  
p data-p-id="61ea6a690b6cbdc0fe0c41056bae911c"Jack, toujours accroché à Hiccup comme une moule à son rocher, se pencha vers le petit brun qu'était l'héritier Vizigros./p  
p data-p-id="8b99c84db34f80274775cd95ccc9eb49"-T'es pas un peu...heu...jeune pour combattre dans l'arène?ricana-t-il./p  
p data-p-id="6b3259019ffa0b54316c008b7eaf4666"Hiro, malgré son extrême intelligence, était le plus jeune héritier de toute le baignoire de Wotan. A ne pas confondre avec le moins respecté, ça c'était Hiccup./p  
p data-p-id="bf1f8c7d6d0554b24ff6249bcc31293d"Hiro releva fièrement le menton./p  
p data-p-id="b5ef7d0459128536877a4fec50247f4d"-Tu serais étonné de connaitre le nombres de combats que j'ai gagné sur mon île! s'emporta-t-il, offensé./p  
p data-p-id="5d3a0947acb7fc8a18a324c1b09faadc"Jack écarta les mains, comme pour le calmer./p  
p data-p-id="d632e986aef73782dc94beac25b9b8df"-Eh! T'ennèrve pas le nains!Je sais que la taille fais pas tout!Regarde Hiccup! Il a des bras tout maigre, et il est incapable d'arracher un arbrisseau, mais il jour, ce sera un grand héros Vikings!/p  
p data-p-id="e706ce1421c97594f4e1718fe65dd869"Hiccup baissa les là, il en doutait un peu. Quel Vikings sain d'esprit voudrait d'un héros ridicule, maigrichon, incapable de tuer un dragon?/p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="5fbcd6eb17f7f3cc7045d2ebbb341809"Hirotira sur la manche de Hiccup et lui adressa un grand sourire./p  
p data-p-id="2f393983094e18dee1a2c084035236ec"-Je suis content de te revoir!annonça-t-il./p  
p data-p-id="6df48c4d31b4e0436a8326f7d5616799"Décidément,Hiccup allait de surprise en surprise. Entre Mérida qui lui annonçait que son corps tout frêle ne dégoûtait personne(ou du moins, pas tout le monde.), jack a qui il avait manqué, Raiponce qui était, je cite « RA-VIIIE ! » de faire sa connaissance et Hiro qui était content de le voir, ça le changeait des habituelles brimades et moqueries./p  
p data-p-id="2b2b9edffb39f4bd04a5ebde5307f482"D'ailleurs,il était sollicité de partout :/p  
p data-p-id="6c3b04ddaf3652b168073fd4b3e7f095"-Alors ?Je peux visiter ?!(devinez qui.)/p  
p data-p-id="3f6ccea44010ce1b5f396973fffbf1a8"-On va à l'arène, on a encore deux jours pour s'entraîner!(Devinez qui.)/p  
p data-p-id="8340f359de4dd18bd81842c17e7bee1a"-On peut aller à la forge ? J'ai un truc à te montrer!(Devinez qui.)/p  
p data-p-id="0021e2de39b3247b5e392d2b48079c83"Seul Jack restait silencieux, appuyé à son bâton bizarre à observer le manège avec un sourire en coin./p  
p data-p-id="7aed11f4bf8abca6061e048bc0b5d980"Hiccup réfléchi à cent à l'heure. Si il amenait ses invités visiter Beurk comme le demandait Raiponce, Krokmou risquait de lui sauter dessus soudainement pour lui lécher l'intégralité du visage(c'était son truc). Il aurait put accepter la proposition d'Hiro si il n'y avait pas le risque que se petit curieux tombe sur les plan de la nouvelle selle de Krokmou. Quand à Mérida et son idée de s'entraîner à l'arène...Hiccup n'avait vraiment pas le courage de voir toutes ses pauvres bêtes enfermés(surtout le Terreur Terrible qui était troooop mignon)./p  
p data-p-id="0940a77a7ac6af9a1607afebea597fbf"-Et...heu...Si on allait chez moi? il me reste du lait de yack au miel! Hein? Ça vous dit?/p  
p data-p-id="380684bfa084adb17a75c0c15e5d8721"A vrai dire, il ne leur laissait pas trop le choix puiscequ'il poussait doucement mais surement raiponce et Hiro vers le chemin de sa maison. Il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard rieur de Jack. bizarrement, l'idée de le ramener chez lui le gênait légèrement./p  
p data-p-id="9cd55c3c49e229eca97571bdcd15cbc8"-J'adore le lait de yack au miel!s'exclama Raiponce./p  
p data-p-id="7eb641b4e09bd378424e117b8107f9cb" . il allait tous les coller devant un bon lait, Raiponce et Mérida discuteraient tranquillement, jack ferait rire Hiro jus ce qu'a l'étouffer et Hiccup pourrait partir loin, loooin avec Krokmou./p  
p data-p-id="e4b250a7a6cba639f0a388bf0d947f49" ./p  
p data-p-id="7e6b5510437d30a36351000878c7792f"Hiccup ne se glissa discrètement dans le gouffre des corbeaux que le lendemain. Son plan n'avait pas vraiment marché comme il voulait. Ses invités l'avaient retenus toutes la soirée car leur compagnie lui avait presque fait oublier Krokmou. il ne s'était plus amusé avec des gens sympa depuis longtemps. Il s'entendait bien avec eux. Ce n'était pas des brutes barbare comme les jeunes de son île, mais des gens très gentil et amusant. il avait même réussi à jouer au Talf avec eux, c'est dire. Le Talf était un jeu de réflexion et de stratégie que Hiccup adorait. Le seul problème était qu'il se jouait à cinq, et que personne sur Beurk ne voyait l'utilité d'en apprendre les règles, mis a part le vieux Clovis qui était mort depuis longtemps. Mérida avait était le première éliminé, suivit de Jack. Raiponce avait tenu un peu plus longtemps, mais la fin de la partie s'était jouer entre Hiro et Hiccup avant de déclarer un match nul. Il avait tellement rit qu'il en venait à la réflexion que s'en était dommage de partir./p  
p data-p-id="19ba1c5347c5998a78e55bc4f14bef91"-Krokmou!appela-t-il, On s'en va mon grand! pas que je saches où on va, mais on s'en va quand même!/p  
p data-p-id="93f05abb706544677410d9c72ba9e8e5"Pas de réponse de la part de son dragon. Peut être lui en voulait-il pour l'avoir forcé à partager son poisson avec le Terreur Terrible hier? Ou parce qu'il n'était pas venus le voir plus tôt? /p  
p data-p-id="b9aefaffd6b19ce6d2550b484304daaf"Hiccup grommela. Pourquoi, de tout le dragon de l'île de Beurk fallait-il qu'il s'occupe du plus boudeur?/p  
p data-p-id="91f59ce0d572661ec7ba54342494835a"-Krokmou? Hou,hou? appela de nouveau le petit Viking. Fait pas la tête mon grand, allez viens!/p  
p data-p-id="0c5e9be97d6ddd08e9757261a9777fd0"C'est alors qu'une voix qui n'était pas du tout celle de Krokmou lança:/p  
p data-p-id="02eee6c44fc37a123beaf07d4cf4372e"-Hiccup? Qu'est ce que tu fais là, on te cherche partout!/p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p 


	3. Deuxième tentative

**Je ne sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé, mais la mise en page du chapitre 2 est complétement parti en vrille (merci à Megdelfia un ami amical qui me l'ont fait remarquer en commentaire). Donc je vous le reposte en espèrent que ce sera lisible.**

-Et c'est pour ça que je m'inquiètes de les voir débarquer aujourd'hui. finit Hiccup, la tête appuyé sur le ventre écailleux de Krokmou, qui engloutissait le panier de poisson quotidien apporté par son maitre.

La Furie Nocturne et le jeune Viking se trouvaient dans le gouffre des corbeaux, où le dragon c'était installé à remonta ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras sous le regard attentif de Krokmou, incapable de se genre de prouesses. Le dragon émit un gémissement compatissant, histoire de consoler un peu son maitre, qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir si préoccupé.

-Imagine que Mérida s'allie à Rustik et qu'ils me filent des baffes? Que Jack me fasse toujours autant d'effet ? Que raiponce soit une digne héritière Viking aux tendances violentes? Que Hiro se serve de moi pour tester une expérience? Oh...les dieux s'acharnent sur moi...

Krokmou lui donna un petit coup de queue, comme pour le rassurer. Hiccup se tordit les mains. Des mains toutes frêles, caleuses, incapables de tuer ne sais-ce qu'un nanodragon.

C'était notamment ça qui inquiétait Hiccup. Tuer un dragon. Il ne pouvait vraiment par faire ça. Il serait même incapable que rester sans rien faire pendant que Hiro, jack, Raiponce ou Mérida découpaient le monstre en morceau. Il faudrait probablement qu'il se jette entre eux et leur victimes en hurlant que noooon pas le Gronk, il est trop chou! Et au dernières nouvelles, ce genre d'actions lui voudrait le droit d'être banni de la tribu. personne n'avait le droit de se lier d'amitié avec les dragon, ce que, malheureusement, Hiccup avait fait. Qu'allait il advenir lui au nom de Thor?

Soudain, un jeune Terreur Terrible aux écailles vertes atterri à coté d'eux et piailla des mots en dragonnais à une vitesse inintelligible. Depuis le temps qu'Hiccup étudiais les dragon, il avait appris à reconnaitre quelque mots de dragonnais, notamment le mots "bato", qui désignait un drakkar, qu'il perçut à plusieurs reprise dans le discours du Terreur Terrible.

Il se releva.  
-Oh misère, ça y est, ma dernière heure à sonné, ils arrivent...soupira-t-il. J'y vais Krokmou, à bientôt mon grand. Si je suis banni, je part avec toi t'inquiètes.  
Il se précipita vers la pente du gouffre des corbeaux avant de se retourner vivement pour une dernière recommandation.  
-Et partage ton poisson avec le petit gars, espèce de goinfre!

Lors ce que Hiccup arriva au port, une vingtaine de Drakkar était amarré, enfantant sur les quais, hommes, femmes et enfants, tous équipé de haches, de masses, de dagues, d'épées et coiffés de casques (probablement pour assister au concours de lancer de marteau).  
-Hiccup!On te cherches partout! s'exclama Gueulfort en trottinant vers lui.  
Le jeune viking haussa les épaules.  
-J'étais au Gouffre de Corbeaux. dit-il. pourquoi? Geuelfor abattit sa main organique dans son dos, ce qui manqua de l'expédier par terre.  
-Mais pour accueillir les héritiers des tribus de la Baignoire de Wotan! C'est un jour spécial! et dire que dans trois jours vous serais tout les cinq ans l'arène!(Ouais, super) Depuis deux ans que Beurk reçoit plus de visiteurs, ça change! J'ai même mis mes chaussettes festives!  
Il leva la jambe pour montrer à Hiccup son gros pied puant enrobé d'une chaussette jaune et vertes.  
Hiccup fit la grimace.  
-Hum...ça Gueulfor, je m'en serrais passé, merci.  
-De rien. Tiens regarde, ça c'est le Drakkar des bouchers Bourrus de Bayou.  
Du grand drakkar s'élevait des cris de douleur et des rugissements de rage. Hiccup s'approcha pour apercevoir une grande rousse aux cheveux en pétard avec un arc dans le dos qui tordait violament le bras de Rustik.  
-Avise toi encore de me toucher est c'est pas ton bras que je casse, c'est ta nuque!  
A ses pieds, Rustik poussa un gémissement de douleur pitoyable.  
-Mérida! tonna une voix forte et autoritaire.  
la rousse se tourna vers la grande femme brune qui l'avait interpellé. Hiccup supposa qu'il s'agissait d'Elinor la Rude, femme du chef des Bourrus de Bayou, connue pour tirer les ficelles de l'île derrière son mari.  
-Lâche ce garçon. ordonna-t-elle à sa fille qui obéit à regret.  
La femme se pencha vers Rustik.  
-Excusez elle. Ce n'est pas des manières pour une jeune filles.  
Mérida s'insurgea.  
-J'ai même plus le droit de venger mon honneur maintenant?  
Elinor lui tira l'oreille./p  
-Tu intéresse ce garçon, c'est bon signe, ça veut dire qu'on arrivera peut être à faire quelque chose de toi...  
-Arg!  
Visiblement, Mérida n'avait aucune envie de faire quelque chose d'elle, et le fait qu'elle plaise à Rustik ne l'enchantait pas du tout. la rousse grogna une dernière fois pur la forme puis se tourna vers la foule.  
–Lequel d'entre vous est Hiccup Horrib' Haddock troisième du nom ?  
Hiccup grimaça l'écoute de son nom complet. Était-elle obligée de faire ça ? Est-ce qu'il appelait Mérida Camicazi Dumbrosh lui ? Non ! La main lâche de Gueulfor le poussa en avant. Il leva la main à l'adresse de Mérida.  
–Euh... salut ?  
Mérida s'avança et le toisa. Après deux longues secondes où Hiccup se demanda s'il pouvait dire adieu à son nez, la rousse lança :  
–T'as pas changé. Tu ressemble toujours autant à une crevette qui parle. Et t'as toujours des bras comme des spaghettis.  
Hiccup toucha ses bras. Oui, d'accord,ils étaient plutôt maigrichon, mais de là à les comparer à des spaghettis...  
–Merci, cool de préciser, maugréa Hiccup.  
À sa grande surprise, Mérida rit et passa un bras sur ses épaules. Hiccup sursauta, pensant qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal et qu'à présent, Mérida allait l'étrangler, ce qu'il voudrait sûrement des remontrances de la part de sa mère.  
–Aaah...Hiccup.. tu changes pas !Tant mieux, c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime.  
Qu'on « t'aimes » ?Elle présentait ou quoi ? Personne sur Beurk n'aimait Hiccup (sauf Stoik, qui couvait son fils adoré comme une poule). Comment une fille qu'il voyait tous les trois ans pouvait dire ça ? Soudain,Mérida ouvrit des yeux pétillants.  
–Oh, regarde ! S'exclama-t-elle.C'est le drakkar des Butors Retors ! Je savais pas que Raiponce viendrait, c'est génial !  
Hiccup lui lança un regard étonné.  
–Tu connais Raiponce ? Fit-il.  
Mérida se fendit d'un large sourire en entraînant Hiccup vers un grand drakkar flambant neuf.  
–Un peu ouais ! Rit elle, Je la vois souvent ! Les Bouchers Bourrus et les Butors Retors ont leurs îles juste à côté, dans la crique Disney. Tu savais pas ça ?  
À vrai dire, Hiccup pensait que les deux tribus se détestaient, comme trois quarts de toutes les tribus viking normalement constituées.  
Voyez un peu : les Hooligans Hirsutes étaient en froid avec les Tronchkeks, qui s'était disputés avec les Mochetrogoths, qui haïssaient les Bouchers Bourrus, qui se moquaient souvent des Vizigros, ennemis des Butors Retors, qui avait volés des moutons aux Poingserré. Quant aux Hystériks et aux Kanybals, ils ne s'aimaient pas, point final.  
Ors, les retrouvailles de Mérida et de Raiponce sur tout sauf belliqueuse.  
Attention. Ne parlons pas là des gros câlins qui balancent d'avant en arrière, au rythme des« Hiiiiiiiiii ! Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! » et où il faut une scie à métaux pour séparer les deux protagonistes. Non,nous parlons de femmes viking ici : elle se filaire un grand coup de boule.  
Puis, Hiccup pu enfin faire la connaissance de Raiponce.  
Contrairement aux inquiétudes du brun,elle n'était pas une barbare cinglée qui accrochait des crânes de petits oiseaux à son collier, mais une jolie jeune fille aux interminables cheveux blonds qui attachaient sa masse et sa poêle à frire (oui, oui) à la ceinture de sa robe rose. Elle avait de grands yeux verts clairs pétillants qui s'émerveillaient de tout.  
–Salut ! S'écria-t-elle en secouant vivement la main d'Hiccup. Alors c'est ça ton île ? Trop beau !  
Hiccup sourit, flatté que sa chère île (trois mois de pluie, grêle le reste du temps) plaise à quelqu'un.  
Raiponce avait apparemment eu un gros coup de foudre pour l'île et trépignait pour aller l'explorer. Mais avant ça, elle voulait absolument accueillir les autres héritiers.D'ailleurs, un grand grand drakkar à la pousse côté d'un immense drakkar était en train d'accoster. Hiccup blêmit en voyant les armoiries des Tronchkeks sur les voiles. Son père était là aussi,les bras croisés, le visage dur. Hiccup se rapprocha discrètement tandis que ou jetez une rampe sur le quai, le cœur battant.  
Nort la Béquille descendit d'un pas lourd, sa jambe de bois frappant sechement sur le sol. Lui et Stoik se toisèrent. Ils n'avaient pas l'air vachement réconciliés.  
–Bienvenu. Grinça Stoik.  
–Merci. Répondit Nort sur le même ton.  
Hiccup se tourna plutôt vers le drakkar, au lieu d'assister à l'échange glacial de son père et de son collègue Tronchkeks.  
Prés des pieds d'amarrage, Thootiana et sa bande d'amies gloussaient comme des idiotes, les yeux levés vers le drakkar Tronchkeks. « Nom mais quelle débiles, songea Hiccup, je suis sur elles en font des caisses pour r...Oh par le manteau d'Odin ! »  
En deux ans, jack avait encore grandi. Hiccup ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait avec ses cheveux, mais ils étaient aussi blancs que la neige. Sa peau aussi avait pâlie, et ses yeux étaient d'un beau bleus azur .Il n'avait pas d'armes,mis à part un long bâton recourbé. Hiccup fut pris d'une envie fugace de rejoindre Thoot.  
Comme dans les souvenirs d'Hiccup, il ne portait pas de chaussures et descendit sur les quais pieds nus, laissant derrière lui une trainée de givre. Hiccup plissa les yeux, intriguait par ce dernier point. Dès qu'il le vit, Jack se fendit d'un grand sourire aux dents blanches.  
-Hiccup! Tu m'avais manqué ma crevette!  
Et il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hiccup, qui se senti rougir.  
-Alors? Qu'est ce que t'as fait de beau pendant que nos géniteurs chéris se faisait la gueule?  
Normalement, Hiccup aurait répondu, curieux comme il était par un "Et toi? depuis quand tu sèmes du givre?" mais à la place, il pensait juste: "Il est trop près. Beaucoup trop près. Fafnir, au nom de Krokmou, sauve moooooooi!"  
Jack jeta un coup d'œil pardessus son épaule.  
-Oh, Raiponce, salut! Et...Mérida c'est ça? Ton poing est une légende sur mon île.  
Mérida ouvrit et referma le poing avec un petit sourire arrogant. Visiblement, les compliments de Jack lui plaisaient.  
-Mon poing est une légende partout Frost.  
Hiccup pouffa au souvenir de Kranedur pissant le sang par le nez. Soudain, Raiponce poussa un petit cris qui aurait pu être apparenté à une souris.  
-Regardez! Il y a le drakkar des Vizigros qui arrive! J'adooooore les Vizigros, ils ont une île super grande!  
Visiblement, Raiponce adorait beaucoup de choses. Elle attrapa le bras de Mérida pour se précipiter vers le drakkar, slalomant entre les Vikings. Sans qu'il est eu le temps de dire le moindre mots, Hiccup se fit sans ménagement trainer à leur suite par Jack.  
Cela faisait longtemps que les Vizigros n'étaient pas venus sur Beurk, Hiccup fut donc surpris d'apprendre que Tadashi était devenu l'heureux chef de la tribus. Mais comme il n'avait pas d'enfant, c'était toujours Hiro l'héritier officiel.  
Jack, toujours accroché à Hiccup comme une moule à son rocher, se pencha vers le petit brun qu'était l'héritier Vizigros.  
-T'es pas un peu...heu...jeune pour combattre dans l'arène?ricana-t-il.  
Hiro, malgré son extrême intelligence, était le plus jeune héritier de toute le baignoire de Wotan. A ne pas confondre avec le moins respecté, ça c'était Hiccup.  
Hiro releva fièrement le menton.  
-Tu serais étonné de connaitre le nombres de combats que j'ai gagné sur mon île! s'emporta-t-il, offensé.  
Jack écarta les mains, comme pour le calmer.  
-Eh! T'ennèrve pas le nains!Je sais que la taille fais pas tout!Regarde Hiccup! Il a des bras tout maigre, et il est incapable d'arracher un arbrisseau, mais il jour, ce sera un grand héros Vikings!  
Hiccup baissa les yeux là, il en doutait un peu. Quel Vikings sain d'esprit voudrait d'un héros ridicule, maigrichon, incapable de tuer un dragon?  
Hiro tira sur la manche de Hiccup et lui adressa un grand sourire.  
-Je suis content de te revoir!annonça-t-il.  
Décidément,Hiccup allait de surprise en surprise. Entre Mérida qui lui annonçait que son corps tout frêle ne dégoûtait personne(ou du moins, pas tout le monde.), jack a qui il avait manqué, Raiponce qui était, je cite « RA-VIIIE ! » de faire sa connaissance et Hiro qui était content de le voir, ça le changeait des habituelles brimades et moqueries.  
D'ailleurs,il était sollicité de partout :  
-Alors ?Je peux visiter ?!(devinez qui.)  
-On va à l'arène, on a encore deux jours pour s'entraîner!(Devinez qui.)  
-On peut aller à la forge ? J'ai un truc à te montrer!(Devinez qui.)  
Seul Jack restait silencieux, appuyé à son bâton bizarre à observer le manège avec un sourire en coin.  
Hiccup réfléchi à cent à l'heure. Si il amenait ses invités visiter Beurk comme le demandait Raiponce, Krokmou risquait de lui sauter dessus soudainement pour lui lécher l'intégralité du visage(c'était son truc). Il aurait put accepter la proposition d'Hiro si il n'y avait pas le risque que se petit curieux tombe sur les plan de la nouvelle selle de Krokmou. Quand à Mérida et son idée de s'entraîner à l'arène...Hiccup n'avait vraiment pas le courage de voir toutes ses pauvres bêtes enfermés(surtout le Terreur Terrible qui était troooop mignon).  
-Et...heu...Si on allait chez moi? il me reste du lait de yack au miel! Hein? Ça vous dit?  
A vrai dire, il ne leur laissait pas trop le choix puis ce qu'il poussait doucement mais surement raiponce et Hiro vers le chemin de sa maison. Il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard rieur de Jack. bizarrement, l'idée de le ramener chez lui le gênait légèrement.  
-J'adore le lait de yack au miel!s'exclama Raiponce.  
Parfait. Il allait tous les coller devant un bon lait, Raiponce et Mérida discuteraient tranquillement, jack ferait rire Hiro jus ce qu'a l'étouffer et Hiccup pourrait partir loin, loooin avec Krokmou.

.  
Hiccup ne se glissa discrètement dans le gouffre des corbeaux que le lendemain. Son plan n'avait pas vraiment marché comme il voulait. Ses invités l'avaient retenus toutes la soirée car leur compagnie lui avait presque fait oublier Krokmou. il ne s'était plus amusé avec des gens sympa depuis longtemps. Il s'entendait bien avec eux. Ce n'était pas des brutes barbare comme les jeunes de son île, mais des gens très gentil et amusant. il avait même réussi à jouer au Talf avec eux, c'est dire. Le Talf était un jeu de réflexion et de stratégie que Hiccup adorait. Le seul problème était qu'il se jouait à cinq, et que personne sur Beurk ne voyait l'utilité d'en apprendre les règles, mis a part le vieux Clovis qui était mort depuis longtemps. Mérida avait était le première éliminé, suivit de Jack. Raiponce avait tenu un peu plus longtemps, mais la fin de la partie s'était jouer entre Hiro et Hiccup avant de déclarer un match nul. Il avait tellement rit qu'il en venait à la réflexion que s'en était dommage de partir  
-Krokmou!appela-t-il, On s'en va mon grand! pas que je saches où on va, mais on s'en va quand même!  
Pas de réponse de la part de son dragon. Peut être lui en voulait-il pour l'avoir forcé à partager son poisson avec le Terreur Terrible hier? Ou parce qu'il n'était pas venus le voir plus tôt?  
Hiccup grommela. Pourquoi, de tout le dragon de l'île de Beurk fallait-il qu'il s'occupe du plus boudeur?  
-Krokmou? Hou,hou? appela de nouveau le petit Viking. Fait pas la tête mon grand, allez viens!  
C'est alors qu'une voix qui n'était pas du tout celle de Krokmou lança:  
-Hiccup? Qu'est ce que tu fais là, on te cherche partout! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Le langage dragonais est une langue inventé par Cressida Cowell.**

Hiccup sursauta aussitôt et se retourna vivement. Derrière lui se trouvait Jack, qui le regardait d'un air étonné. Hiccup glapi. Oh misère. Si Krokmou pointait son mignon petit museau maintenant, on était mal.

-Pourquoi t'es parti? On te cherchait partout avec les autres.

Et en plus, Raiponce, Hiro et Mérida était à ses trousses aussi et risquait d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre? Génial. Hiccup senti le poids pesant de l'abattement lui tomber dessus.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé? fit Hiccup en tentant de détourner l'attention de Jack.

Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à le faire partir du Gouffre des Corbeau avant que krokmou n'arrive.

jack sourit.

-Tu te souvient pas? On venait tout le temps là quand on étaient petits. je me souviens que tu disais que tu voulais aller sur les rocher au milieux de la mer qu'on voyaient du haut du puis, j'adorais allait patiner sur le lac quand il était gelé et que je venais pour Snogultog. je me suis dit que tu continuais peut être a y aller sans moi.

Hiccup le regarda sans un mots. Il ne savait que que Jack gardait tout ses souvenirs du temps où Nort la Béquille et Stoik la Brute se parlait encore normalement.

jack passa une main dans ses cheveux blanc. mince, qu'est ce qui était arrivé à ses cheveux, et à ses yeux? Il n'était plus le même. Et son bâton? il dormait même avec!

-Et...hum..Je voulais te dire...on a pas vraiment parlé de ce qui c'est passé quand j'ai quitté Beurk...tu sais, à cause des autres et tout...

Hiccup senti ses oreilles chauffer. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de parler de _ça_ maintenant. Ni jamais en fait.

Heureusement, Jack fut coupé par la voix enjoué de Raiponce.

-Hé! lança-t-elle en courant vers eux, On vous a retrouvé!

"On"? Oh non...Derrière Raiponce se trouvaient également Mérida et Hiro. Hiccup gémit intérieurement. Comment il allait se sortir de là?

Mérida croisa les bras.

-Hiccup! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça sans prévenir, on a paniqué!

Hiro s'avança d'un air décontenancé.

-t'es..t'es pas content de nous voir?s'enquit-il d'un air triste.

Hiccup baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon aux grand yeux humide face à lui.

-Mais..Mais non! je vous trouve vraiment...vraiment sympa!

"Ne pleure pas s'il te plait" Hiccup avait tendance à céder devant les trucs mignon comme les dragons où les bébé chat. Par contre, il ignoré visiblement que lui aussi était une chose mignonne.

Hiro parut rassuré, mais pas raiponce, qui posa sa main sur le bras d'Hiccup d'un air doux;

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là Hiccup? pas de bêtises au moins?

Hiccup arqua un sourcil. Qu'est ce qu'elle croyais, Qu'il se taillait les veines en cachette?

-Heu... Bin...(vite, une excuse!) je me..fabrique des...vêtements, haha, voila, vous m'avait démasqué! on rentre se foutre de moi au village maintenant?

Raiponce, Mérida, Hiro et Jack restèrent sans voix à le fixer comme si il avait trouver les remèdes à la piqure du Vorpent Venimeux.

-Ben quoi? s'étonna Hiccup, Ça fait trop Argr comme occupation c'est ça?

-Hiccup! s'écria Hiro, Derrière toi!

Jack attrapa le bras du brun et le tira vivement en arrière avant de pointer son bâton en cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui.

Mérida avait encoché une flèche sur son arc et la pointait sur une forme sombre qui sortait de la caverne.

La rousse poussa le cris traditionnel desBoucher Bourrus(c'est à dire" Haaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrg!") et le héritiers se ruèrent vers Krokmou en hurlant.

-Non! s'écria Hiccup, Arretez!

Ses amis se figèrent , armes levaient et Hiccup se releva pour courir au près de Krokmou.

-Lui faites pas de mal. Chuchota-t-il d'un air suppliant.

Jack baissa son bâton.

-C'est..un dragon! Hiccup, recule, il est dangereux!

Hiccup soutint son regard.

-Non! Faut me croire, il ne nous feras rien!

Mérida semblait la moins convaincue.

-Hiccup! C'est un _dragon_ évidement qu'il nous veut du mal.

-Equarte toi. conseilla Hiro.

Krokmou gronda à la vue de la poêle à frire de Raiponce.

-Vous lui faites peur avec vos armes! lança Hiccup.

jack s'approcha d'un air méfiant.

-Hic...Tu n'aurais pas...fait ami ami avec un dragon quand même?

Hiccup rougit.

-Euh, Jack, voici Krokmou, Krokmou, Jack.

Le voir faire les présentation interloqua tellement les autres qu'ils en baissèrent leurs armes.

-Tu as ... sérieusement... adopté un dragon? Une Furie Nocturne en plus!

Hiccup hocha la tête, s'attendant à un déluge de reproche, de hurlements et de flèches qui devrait lui faire quitter Beurk dans les plus bref délais mais...

-Waouh! Je le savais que t'étais un génie Hiccup, je l'ai toujours su!

Hiccup ouvrit des yeux ronds, tout comme Krokmou. Même pas un petit "Mais t'es complétement barjo par Thor!"?

-T'as dit quoi là?

-il..Il est vraiment pas dangereux? s'enquit Raiponce en rangeant sa poêle à frire.

Hiccup se tourna vers elle, surprit de cet intérêt soudain pour son dragon.

-Euh...Oui, sauf si on lui fait du mal mais...

Raiponce approcha une main douce et timide de Krokmou. Le dragon mis les aigrettes en arrière et montra les dents. La blonde se recula aussitôt. Hiccup prit la main de la Butors Retors et la posa doucement sur le museau du dragon, qui loucha dessus.

-Tu vois?fit Hiccup? Il n'y a rien à craindre.

A vrai dire,il ne savait pas si il parlait à Raiponce ou à Krokmou.

La jeune fille se fendit d'un sourire incrédule.

-Mais c'est fantastique un truc pareil! s'exclama Hiro.

-Fantastique? répéta Mérida, Vous plaisantez j'espère!

Hiccup aurait du se douter que quelqu'un ne serait pas d' Jack, raiponce et Hiro le prenne bien était un miracle , il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus.

Jack se tourna vers la rousse.

-Mérida, ce que Hiccup à fait est incroyable!

-Incroyablement idiot oui!Mérida désigna Krokmou) Ils ont tué des centaines des nôtres!

-Et on à tué des milliers des leurs! s'insurgea Hiccup. c'est bon, on à fait assez de mort je pense, il faut que cette guerre s'arrête!

Mérida leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais, c'est ça...Au premier pas de travers, il te tueras!

Krokmou, qui, jusque là était resté sans rien faire en attendant que son maitre règle le problème, s'avança juscequ'à Mérida et ouvrit grand la gueule pour attraper la tête de la rousse dans ses mâchoires sans crocs.

Hiro, Raiponce et Jack firent un bond en arrière.

- _Krokmo_!s'écria Hiccup en dragonais. _Minio drago! Pa yom-yom mi yami! Psshaw!_

Ses camarades le regardèrent comme si il s'étouffait avec un bulot.C'était visiblement la première fois qu'il entendaient parler dragonais. Krokmou, lui avait parfaitement compris("Krokmou, gentil dragon, ne mange pas mes amis, crache!")obeîs à son maitre et recracha Mérida, couverte de bave.

-Mais il est pas bien!rugit-elle.

Hiccup esquissa un sourire.

-Tu vois, il t'as pas tué!Et il répond à tout mes ordres!Tu me crois maintenant?

Mérida se releva et fusilla Krokmou du regard.

-Mouais...J'suis pas convaincu...

Hiccup passa un bras par dessus l'encolure de son dragon.

-S'il vous -t-il. Dites rien à mon père...

Jack, Raiponce, Hiro et Mérida s'entre regardèrent. Hiccup se mordit la lèvre, anxieux. D'accord ils n'avaient pas hurler au scandale en voyant Krokmou, mais qui oserait s'opposer à Stoik la Brute?

-Ok...ronchonna Mérida. Je dirais rien...

-Moi non plus. assura Raiponce.

-Je serais plus silencieux que le botte de Kroupion le Pelu perdue dans les marécages de l' jack

Hiccup lui sourit comme un débile et se tourna vers Hiro

-Et toi?

hiro regarda ses ongles.

-Moi je me tais à une -il.

Hiccup soupira. Hiro était malin pour son age. Il aurait du se douter de quelque chose de ce genre de sa part.-Qu'est ce que tu veux?grommela-t-il.

Hiro se mit à faire des petit bonds de cabris.

-Je peux faire un tour sur le dragon?

.

-Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit, il est génial ton Mérida.

Les héritiers étaient allongés cotes à cotes, entre les pattes affectueuses de Krokmou, qui aimait bien ces nouveaux humains finalement.

Hiccup sourit, heureux, les yeux levés vers le ciel qui s'empourprait des rayons du soleil avait passé la journée à présenter à ses camarades tous ce qu'il avait appris sur les dragon. Son cœur était gonflé de joie à la pensée qu'il partageait son secret avec des gens qui les comprenaient.

Il sursauta quand Jack lui prit la main. Hiccup tourna la tête sur le coté en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir.

-Hé, chuchota jack. C'est super ce que t'as fais mais...tu te rappelle que demain on va devoir...tu sais...

Mérida se releva brusquement sur les coudes.

-Merde, le dragon, c'est vrai!

Hiccup grimaç sur qu'il s'en souvenait, comment aurais -t-il pus oublier?

Raiponce se releva sur les coudes, l'air sérieuse.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors?

-Qu'est ce qu'ON va faire. corrigea Hiro. Moi, je lâches plus Hiccup.

Krokmou ronronna tandis que le petit garçon lui grattait le ventre.

Hiccup senti son cœur faire un bond. il était réellement touché par ce que venais de dire se redressa en position assise,lâchant sa main.

-Bon, alors? C'est quoi le plan? Il est hors de question qu'Hic s'en aille.

Le brun joua pensivement avec un brin d'herbes. cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il pensait à une chose...

-Je..Je vais dresser le dragon de l'arène.

Les autres le dévisagèrent. Visiblement, eux aussi trouvaient ça suicidaire...

-Enfin, fit Hiccup, si les autres se rendant compte que les dragons sont comme nous, ils finiront par les accepter. Ça...Ça se tiens non?

Jack secoua la tête d'un air attendris.

-Peut importe que ça se tiennes ou pas Hiccup, je suis avec toi.

Il se tourna vers les trois autres.

-Et vous?

Mérida se redressa.

-Voyons voir...Un plan dangereux, interdit, complétement fous qui risque fort de déplaire à ma mère...j'en suis!

Hiro ricana.

-T'as des critères bizarre viens aussi!

Raiponce se mordilla le lèvre, l'air inquiéte, tiraillant une mèche de ses long cheveux blonds.

-C'est..c'est un peu dangereux non? Mais si ça peux sauver un dragon aussi gentil alors..d'accord!

Hiccup leur adressa un grand sourire ravis. Toute fois, il n'était pas sur de son plan.

Et une autre chose dont ils ignorer tout allait également leur poser problème...


	5. Chapter 5

Pendant ce temps, bien loin de l'île de beurk, au plus profond de l'océan des île du Dedans, quelque chose remua.  
Tout doucement d'abord. Ce fut à peine un fourmillement sous la vase que les poisons ne remarquèrent , ce fut un peu plus fort, faisant fuir les gougeons. Voyant que rien ne se produisait de plus, ils revinrent à leur place. Ils croyaient les petit remous finit quand le sol se mit à trembler plus fort que la barbe de Stoik par grand vents. Si fort que les algues s'arrachèrent.  
Une énorme créature se dressa, réveillé de son profond sommeil de plus de 200 ans.  
Un sommeil de 200ans n'était rien pour un Dragonus Océanus Gigantus mais pour les Viking, c'était assez pour croire la plus grande espèce de dragon qui est jamais existé disparue.  
Si on voulait éviter le latin de cuisine pour lui donner un nom, on pouvait l'appeler Dragon des océans. mais il préférait "La Mort Rouge". Il trouvait que c'était un tantinet plus élégant.  
Mort Rouge donc, se leva sur ses puissantes pattes. Il avait faim. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis l'énorme galère romaine qu'il avait englouti avec tout ses passagers dans son humains en conserves, non mais franchement...  
Mort Rouge releva son museau et avala de l'eau. Elle avait une odeur d'Humains. Un grand, grand rassemblement d'humain.  
A plusieurs kilomètres de là, la nourriture coulait à lui du moins. Ses griffes cliquetèrent sur le sol. C'était de longues griffes acéré longues de plusieurs mètres. Mort Rouge en était très fier.  
Et il était temps de s'en servir à nouveau. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjours tout le monde! Aujourd'hui ont s'attaque à un chapitre un peu plus long que le dernière fois (mais qui apporteras surement beaucoup moins de problèmes aux Beurkiens)**

 **Mais avant de commencer, je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu, je m'attendais franchement à rien recevoir avec cette fanfictions, j'ai été surprise. Et une dédicace à Megdelfia pour ses longues reviews forts sympathiques.**

Le jour tant attendu de la Fête de Thor, Hiccup réalisa la prouesse de ce réveiller très TÔT et très TARD en même temps.

A cinq du matin, à l'heure où même le coq du village dormait encore, Hiccup fut sauvagement réveillé par les petits bonds que faisait Hiro sur son lit.

\- Lève toi Hic! braillait-t-il, excité comme un nanodragon sous LSD .C'est la fête de Thor!

Hiccup avait grogné. Il avait oublié combien les enfants de cet age pouvait être monté sur pile. Voyant que son ami était aussi amorphe qu'une baleine morte, Hiro s'était rendu seul au village est avait probablement attendu tout seul les débuts de la fête de Thor.

Le vrai réveil d'Hiccup s'était fait après tout le monde, à midi et il n'avait eu aucunement l'envie d'aller dehors, l'estomac noué, malgré les cris de joie qui provenaient de la place.

Finalement, vers 14 heurs, il s'était résolu à sortir du lit. La maison était déserte, les autres étaient surement aller s'amuser à la fête, car , dragon ou pas, c'est une des meilleurs attractions de l'année.

Hiccup se rendit à la forge et s'assit à son bureau . Il ouvrit des tiroirs et en sorti les feuilles de son nouveau projet de prothèse pour Krokmou, un model qu'il lui permettrait de voler sans lui. Un cliquetis métallique lui fit relever la tête

Si Guelford avait pris Hiccup comme apprenti à la forge, ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme. Mais comme il était le plus petit de l'île, il avait moins de chance de faire tomber les armes et panier suspendue au plafond.

Hiccup se retourna, tentant vainement de cacher le schéma d'aile mécanique.

-Calmos, c'est que moi! rigola Jack en maintenant le panier.

Hiccup poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il regarda Jack qui inspectait la forge. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, même si il brulait de le questionner sur cette histoire de cheveux blancs et de givre.

Finalement, ce fut Jack qui parla, la main sur le dessin d'aile .

-T'as toujours adoré bricolé,dit-il, Tu te souviens de ton canon à bulots quand on était petits?

Hiccup désigna son arbalète pliante.

-Je l'ai un peu amélioré, mais je l'ai toujours.

Jack s'en approcha avec un petit rire.

-Génial!fit-il.

Hiccup se tordit les mains.

-Rustik disais que j'arriverais jamais à rien .souffla-t-il.

-Il avait tord.décretta Jack.

\- Et tu lui as écrasé un œuf de mouette sur la tête.

Jack ricana, l'air fier de lui.

-Et je recommencerais tant qu'il faudra.

Il se releva et fit face à Hiccup.

-Laisse pas des gens te dire ça Hic'. Tu vaux bien mieux, croit moi.

Hiccup sentait que ses joues rougissaient . Il décida donc de changer rapidement de sujet.

-Jack, je peux te poser une question?demanda-t-il.

Jack s'appuya a son bâton, signe qu'il écoutait.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé pendant ces deux ans? Tes cheveux...tes yeux..Et puis tu..tu semmes des flocons...

Jack hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

-Ouais, je me doutais qu'on finirais par me demander ça. La question, c'est pourquoi on me la pas déjà posé...

Hiccup s'abstint de dire qu'ils se trouvaient dans une île de brutes aux cerveaux de la taille d'un petit pois.

Jack tapota du bout de son bâton une poutre de la forge. Aussitôt, du givre courut sur le bois . Hiccup resta bouche bée. Si lui dressait des dragons, Jack faisait encore mieux.

-Il y a un an à peu près, des Jotunns de glaces sont arrivé au village, accompagné du dieux Mani.

Hiccup ouvris de grand yeux.

-Le dieux de la lune?souffla-t-il.

Jack acquiescer.

-En personne. Ils m'ont trouvé et m'ont remit le bâton en disant que ça me servirait un jour. c'est là que mes cheveux on changés. Et puis ils sont parti.

Hiccup haussa un sourcil, s'attendant à une suite, mais rien ne vint.

-Tu..tu leur à pas posé de questions, s'étrangla-t-il, choqué.

Jack écarta les bras.

-J'ai essayé tu pense bien! Mais ils m'ont pas laissé en placer une!

Une conque retenti au loin. Hiccup dégluti difficilement. L'épreuve tant redouté arrivait.

Il avait beau se dire que ses amis étaient avec lui, il se mit à trembler. Ses maigres épaules tressautantes, il s'appuya à sa table de travail de peur de tomber puis ce que ses jambes ressemblaient soudain à des pâtes trop cuites.

-Jack, bredouillât-il, Je peux pas y aller. J'ai ..j'ai peur.

Jack se pencha vers lui et lui prit l'épaule.

-Eh, Hic'! T'as a avoir peur! Tu verras, tu vas dresser se dragon en deux temps trois mouvements!

Hiccup senti ses yeux s'embuer. Ce n'était pas du dragon qu'il avait peur, mais des Vikings. Il voyait déjà leur regards outré et le mots "banni" résonnait à ses oreilles.

-Et si j'arrive pas hein? Si j'y arrive pas? pleurnicha-t-il.

S'il n'y arrivais pas, c'était très simple: il se ferrais tuer. Hiccup faisait une crise d'angoise. Quand à Jack, il ne démordait pas de son sourire confiant.

-Et pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas? Ça a bien marché avec Krokmou!

Hiccup sera le poing. Visiblement, il y avait un truc que Jack ne comprenait pas.

-Parce que je suis un nul! explosa-t-il, Le pire looseur de l'histoire de Beurk! De l'histoire Viking! De l'histoire de la loose!

il reprit son souffle, ayant débité tout cela d'une traite. Profitant de ce répit momentané, Jack le prit par les épaules.

-Hiccup! Arrête ok?Je vais te dire une chose: quand je te regarde, c'est surement pas un looseur que je vois! Je vois un type gentil, drôle, intelligent, qui invente des machines formidable et qui fait des choses incroyables, avec un nez mignon tout plein, des taches de rousseur adorables et des yeux à tomber par terre.

Hiccup dégluti, écarlate. Maintenant il avait un deuxième problème à régler en plus de ce dragon.

-Alors d'accord, tu ne ressemble peut être pas aux autres, mais c'est très bien comme ça. Et tu n'es peut être pas un héros, mais c'est toi que j'ai choisi de suivre.

Sa main remonta pour caresser la joue brulante d'Hiccup.

-C'est toi que j'aime.

Hiccup senti son cœur battre plus fort. Comment Jack pouvait-il dire ça sans peur? Il soupira et prit la main de Jack pour la retirer de sa joue.

-Jack..chuchota-il, Jack, c'est pas que je ressens rien pour toi au..au contraire, c'est que..Tu connais les Hooligan Hirsutes. Jamais ils ne seraient d'accord pour que...j'aime un garçon.

Hiccup retint son souffle. Il l'avait dit. Il aimait un garçon. Maintenant, il avait deux raisons de se faire lincher par sa tribu. Super. Il leva les yeux vers Jack.

-Pardon.

Jack eut un sourire triste et haussa les épaules.

-Je comprends, t'inquiètes. ta tribu est différente de la miennes, c'est un fait.

il embrassa le front d'Hiccup.

-J'attendrais que tu changes le -t-il.

Hiccup ouvrit la bouche quand la porte de la forge s'ouvrit brusquement.

Jack et Hiccup s'écartèrent tandis que Mérida entrait.

-Ah bah vous êtes là!s'exclama-t-elle. Venez, tout le monde attends!

Jack et Hiccup s'entre regardèrent.

-Je suis prêt. annonçât-il.

Et ils sortirent affronter trois siècles de préjugés contre les dragons.


	7. Chapter 7

Dehors, les vikings s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Des dizaines de stands étaient installé autour de l'arène, présentant des bibelots, des souvenirs, des figurines de Thor et des sucettes au poulpe (Hiro en avait acheté cinq pour détendre le groupe que, bizarrement, il trouvait un peu tendu)Près du stand du plus gros mangeur d'œufs de mouette,Kroupgra la Brioche avait fait une indigestion mais il avait vaillamment défendu son titre et avait gagné.

Les nombreux Vikings rassemblaient grouillaient dans les gradins, impatients de savoir lequel des héritiers serrait assez héroïque pour abattre un dragon.

Tout les cinq, les héritiers des tribus de la baignoire de Wotan pénétrèrent dans l'arène sous les acclamations des spectateurs. Geulfort, qui servait de commentateur, se mit à brailler :

-Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons le test final des apprentis héros ! Dans cette arène, ils devront combattre un des dragons enfermé ici ! Veillez acclamer...Mérida Dumbrosh, la terreur, héritière des Bouchers Bourrus de ses flèches fatales !

Mérida brandit son arc et poussa avec toute sa tribus le cris traditionnel mentionné au chapitre trois.

-Whaaaaaarg !

-Jack Frost le Givré,héritiers des Troncheks et son bâton du Noyé !

Jack décocha son fameux sourire ravageur à la foule, ce qui eut l'air de plaire à la bande de Thootiana.

-Raiponce Corona l'Intrépide, héritière des Butors Retors et sa poêle de Magni !

Raiponce adressa les signes frénétiques à son papa et sa maman.

-Hiro Hamada le Malin,héritiers des Vizigros et...euh...

Geulfort fit une pause, ne sachant pas trop ce que Hiro tenait à la main.

-C'est une épée !L'aida le petit.L'épée flamboyante !

Il fit un clin d'œil à Hiccup.

-C'est ma dernière -il. Tadashi m'as un peu aidé, mais j'ai presque tout fait tout seul.

Il avait l'air très fier.

-Et enfin, rugit Gueulfort,le glorieux héritiers des Hooligan Hirsutes : Hiccup Horib'Haddock trois, Le Minable !

Hiccup baissa la tête sous les heurs des spectateurs, rouge de honte. Il avait toujours détesté son surnom, allez savoir pourquoi.

Soudain, son cœur fit un bond lorsque Jack tonna :

-La taille ne fait pas tout bande de ploucs !

Hiccup releva la tête vers le visage furieux de Jack qui fusillait Rustik le Morveux du regards. Geulfort tenta de reprendre la parole avant que quelque chose ne dégénère, mais Krandur s'écria:

-Hiccup le Minable fils de Vanirs!

Il aller peu être ajouter quelque chose mais le regard noir de Raiponce et la poêle qu'elle brandissait l'en dissuada. Pour la première fois de sa courte et pitoyable existence, Hiccup avait des gens autour de lui qui le soutenait. C'était...troublant.

-Vous avez finis? soupira Geulfort, qui en avait marre de toujours devoir gérer des ados survolté. On peu lâcher le dragon?

Hiccup se mordit la lèvre inférieur et hocha la tête, serrant contre lui le minuscule poignard qu'on l'avait forcé à prendre.

Guelfort abaissa la manette d'ouverture de la cage .

-Héros, voici votre adversaire...

Dans un craquement sinistre,la porte vola en éclat sous un énorme Cauchemars Monstrueux en flammes.

-Haha! exulta Jack en levant son bâton, Aucune chance contre moi!

Hiccup lui donna une tape sur la main.

-Jack!

Jack baissa aussitôt son arme avec un sourire gêné.

-Oh pardon, s'excusa-t-il. réflexes.

Soudain, le cauchemar Monstrueux cracha une gerbe de flammes qui dispersa les cinq Vikings.

Mérida tonna un grand coup de pied dans l'étal d'armes, s'emparant d'un bouclier.

-Derrière moi! hurla-t-elle.

Quatre héritiers paniqué se jetèrent à genoux derrière la rousse qui tenait fermement le bouclier.

-Hiccup!s'écria-t-elle pardessus le vacarme des flamme, des Vikings existé et de la musique d'action commune à ce genre de scène. Quand tu veux!

Hiccup hocha la tête.

-Faudrait que je m'approches assez. Quelqu'un pour le distraire?

-Jack?appela Hiro.

Jack afficha un grand sourire.

-C'est parti!

D'un bond historique, il s'expulsa bien au dessus de la moyenne autorisé, s'appuya au mur et sauta de l'autre coté de l'arène, portait par un vent glacial.

Un grand "Hoooo!" s'éleva des gradins. Les Vikings n'avaient pas l'habitude d'assister à ce genre de spectacle.

Jack atterri lestement au sol et siffla le Cauchemars monstrueux.

-Eh! Viens par là bouffeur de bulot!

Le dragon se retourna. Le bâton du Noyé effectua un grand balayage et une gerbe de glace força le dragon à reculer.

La différence de température souleva les barbes des Vikings jusqu'au dernier resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Jack utiliser sérieusement ses pouvoirs et c'était franchement impressionnant.

-Trop cool ce truc! s'exclama Hiro qui avait visiblement une passion pour les choses dangereuses.

-A toi Hic! lança Raiponce.

Hiccup se jeta de derrière le bouclier et s'avança vers le Cauchemars Monstrueux qui commença à gronder. Hiccup leva deux mains rassurantes après avoir jeté son poignard.

-Du calme mon -t-il et ses paroles eurent l'effet d'un baume sur la colère du dragon. Je suis pas comme eux. Je te veux aucun mal...

Il avança sa main vers le museau du dragon jusqu'à sentir son souffle brulant contre sa paume.

-Hiccup? gronda Stoik la Brute. Qu'est ce que tu fabriques?

Hiccup leva les yeux vers la figure furieuse de son paternel.

-Ils sont pas comme on croit Papa! lança-t-il.

Stoik fronça ses énormes sourcils roux semblable à des chenilles.

-Le combat s'arrête. gronda -t-il.

Hiccup secoua la tête, éxédé. Il en avait assez qu'on ne l'écoute jamais.

-Mais attends! Je peux...

-J'AI DIT, LE COMBAT S'ARRÊTE! rugit Stoik en ascendant un violent coup de masse sur un des barreaux de l'arène.

Le choc du son réduisit à moins que néant le calme du Cauchemars Monstrueux . Ses instincts refirent surface, il n'avait plus qu'une envie: tuer le premier humain qu'il aurait sous la main. Ors cet humain c'était...

-Hiccup! s'écria Raiponce.

Le Cauchemars Monstrueux rugit et cracha une nouvelle gerbe de feu vers le jeune Vikings qui hurla et parti en courant.

D'un coup de bâton, Jack gela le sol entre le feu et Hiccup, lui évitant ainsi de connaitre le triste sort d'un poulet grillé.

Mérida bondi au moment où le dragon s'apprêtait à cracher de nouveau des flammes et lui décocha une flèches entre les écailles.

Hiccup était trop paniqué pour la réprimander. Hiro dégaina son épée et la secoua tandis que le Cauchemar Monstrueux se tournait vers eux en quête de vengeance.

Aussitôt, la lame se couvrit de flammes. Le Cauchemars monstrueux feula comme un chat. D'habitude, le feu était l'arme des dragon, et les humains se contentaient d'agiter les bras en pourquoi ce ridicule petit viking avait-t-il une arme en flamme?

Les spectateurs furent tout aussi surpris que lui. Certains, comme les jumeaux, qui n'avaient pas compris que le combats dégénérait, applaudirent.

-Hiccup! cria Mérida. Vas t'en!

Ce fut ce moment que choisi la poisse légendaire d'Hiccup pour se petit Viking glissa sur une plaque de givre ressemant laissé par Jack et s'écroula de tout son long avec un petit cris.

Le Cauchemars Monstrueux vis en lui une proie magnifique. Il se ruât vers lui et le coinça entre ses griffes immenses, telles une cage.

.

Loin de là, dans le Gouffre des Corbeaux, Krokmou releva brutalement la tête, sentant le danger peser sur son maitre. Comment le su-t-il? Aucune idée.

Peut être les dragons sont-ils doué de se genre de sixième sens, ou alors lui et Hiccup avaient-ils un liens d'empathie, toujours est-il qu'il le senti et que cela ne lui plut pas DU TOUT. Mue par l'énergie du désespoir, il voleta le plus vite possible qu'il put vers le village des Hooligan, son aileron pendouillant au bout de sa queue. Il connaissait le chemin pour l'avoir déjà parcouru avec Hiccup. Quand le dragon aperçu son maitre aux bras de spaghetti à la merci du Cauchemars Monstrueux, Krokmou entra dans une rage folle. Cet humain lui avait sauvé la vie, réparé son aileron et présenté à plein d'autres humains gentil (quoi que la rouquine l'énervait un peu et que le givré s'approchait trop de son maitre à son gout.)pas question qu'on s'en prenne à lui! Ses flammes firent éclater les barreaux de l'arène et il bondi en rugissant sur le dos du Cauchemars monstrueux pour l'éloigner d'Hiccup qui tremblait comme une feuille.

Décidément, les spectateur ne comprenaient plus étaient venus pour voir des héritiers combattre des dragons, mais enfaite non, puis finalement si, et enfin, les dragons se battaient entre eux.C'était trop pour leurs petits cerveaux barbares.

La Furie Nocturne et le Cauchemars Monstrueux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Raiponce se précipita vers Hiccup pour l'aider à se relever.

-Ça va? demanda-t-elle.

Hiccup se fichait d'aller bien, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était son dragon.

-Séparez les! s'exclama-t-il. Ils vont se blesser!

Les héritiers s'apprêtaient pour obéir quand Stoik la brute tonna:

-Capturez ces dragons!

Sans plus de réflexions, les Vikings se jetèrent dans l'arène, armes au poing.

-Non! s'exclama Hiccup.

Mais au moment ou Nort la béquille levait ses deux sabres, il glissa sur plaque de givre envoyé par son fils;

Jack leva son bâton du Noyé.

-Désolé papa, mais si tout touche à ses dragons, je vais devoir les défendre.

Rustik ne semblait pas comprendre car il s'approcha, hache à la main.

Et se retrouva aussitôt avec une flèche pointé vers lui.

-Un pas de plus Rustik le Morveux et tu tombes aussi mort qu'un dodo de l'île Maurice!rugit Mérida.

Rustik recula ainsi que trois autres Bouchers Bourrus qui semblaient bien connaitre Mérida.

-Mais..fit l'un deux. Méri...

-Silence Macintosh où tu devras renoncer à d'asseoir avant huit lune!

Tadashi sauta dans l'arène, furieux.

-Hiro, veux tu bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe?

Hiro se tourna vers son frère.

-Tadashi, on est entrain de faire un truc dingue!Ça vas changer le monde!

Malheureusement, les autres Vikings ne semblaient pas enclin à changer le monde. Stoik bouscula son fils et lui et Fergus des Bouchers Bourrus se jetèrent sur les deux dragons.

Hiccup tenta de se relever pour venir en aide à Krokmou mais Astrid Hollferson lui barra le passage.

-Krokmou!

Jack aurait volontiers aidé, mais Easter Bunnymund le tenait fermement plaqué au sol, résultat d'un pugilat acharné( ils ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendu). Mérida se retourna. Profitant de cette minute d'inattention, Macintosh lui arracha son arc et Rustik la ceintura malgré se coup de coude furieux (ce jour là, il perdit trois dents).Hiro fut lui aussi retenu par Honey la Timbré.

Stoik était entrain de lier les pattes du Cauchemars Monstrueux quand un coup de poêle furieux lui atterri derrière la tête.

Raiponce le regarda avec anxiété, la respiration haletante, elle n'avait pas trop l'habitude de frapper les chef de tribus.

Stoik se retourna lentement,fou de rage, mais avant qu'il n'est put faire quoi que se soit, une main ferme se referma sur le poignet de Raiponce.

-Jeune fille, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire?

Raiponce se tourna en tremblant vers sa mère, Gotel.

-Euh...je...

Sa mère ne la laissa pas finir, la tirant en arrière.

Hiccup ne put que regarder, impuissant, son meilleur ami se faire trainer vers une des spectacle qui lui brisa le cœur.

Stoik se releva et croisa le regard de son fils. Un silence pesant régnait sur l'assemblé.

-Réunion de conseils des chefs.

 **Ça commence à devenir intéressant a partir de là. Et si il y a un conseil des chef, ça va aussi barder.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que je n'est pas était trop tiens juste à préciser que diverse phrases, personnages ou expressions (je parle surtout du chant de Draconus Oceanus Gigantus) appartiennent à Cressida Codwel.**

 **Et aussi que je vous remercie de vos reviews, ça donne très envie de beaucoup.**

Hiccup regardait tristement le ciel qui s'assombrissait de nuages de pluie. Une averse se préparait. Visiblement, Thor l'avait mauvaise pour quelque chose, ce qui n'améliorait pas beaucoup l'humeur des Vikings. Hiccup, Raiponce, Mérida et Hiro étaient assis dans l'arène, sous la surveillance de Rustik et Bunny tandis que le conseille des chefs déblatéraient de leur mauvaise humeur ambiante affectait aussi les compagnons d'Hiccup,qui fusillaient leur gardiens du regard.  
Le conseil des anciens,lorsqu'il se concertaient, ressemblait à une mêlées de rugby, bien que ce sport ne soit pas encore rependu à beurk, Thor était constitué de Stoik la Brute, Macintosh père, Nort la Béquille, Fergus l'Ours et Tadashi qui les avait qui c'était récemment joint à eux.  
Rustik ricana.  
-Alors Hiccup?Tu vas être bannis ?On seras enfin débarrassé de toi ?  
Jack bondi sur ses pieds,furieux et l'attrapa par le col.  
-Tu la fermes ou je te donne à manger aux mouettes ! Tonna-t-il.  
Hiccup allait se lever pour les séparer, mais c'est alors que Stoik lança un tonitruant :  
-Le conseil à tranché !  
Les cinq amis se levèrent d'un bond et Jack relâcha Rustik pour faire face à son père. Tous se tenez droit , attendant la sentence. Hiro regardait Tadashi d'un air paniqué, comme un gamin qui vient de faire une grosse bêtise (ce qui était plus ou moins le cas).  
-Le seul coupable est Hiccup. annonça Fergus.  
Les têtes pivotèrent vers le Hiccup en question.  
-Mais...,commença Mérida pour défendre son ami.  
Stoik.  
Il ne quittait pas son fils des yeux,l'air dégoutté de sa propre progéniture.  
-Il est coupable et commandé au bannissement de la tribus.  
Hiccup ressenti comme un uppercut à l'estomac. Banni. Il s'y attendait un peu, mais tout de même. Lemonde se mit à tourner autour de lui et il dut s'appuyer à Mérida pour se soutenir se soutenir. Ses yeux le brûlait comme si il allait pleurer.  
-Mais vous êtes ignobles!rugit Mérida. Bannir votre propre fils ! Vous..Vous êtes pas bien !  
Stoik la toisa.  
-Il en va de mon devoir de chef Mérida Dumbrosh.  
La rousse enrageait.  
-Et votre devoir de père hein?Aligarl !  
La barbe de Stoik trembla sous l'insulte, mais il se tourna vers Hiccup.  
-Hiccup. Tu quittes le villages dès maintenant. Que les dieux te soit favorables dans ton exil. Tu es la honte de tout les Hooligans. Tu n'es pas un Viking. Et encore moins mon fils.  
Là dessus, il lui tourna le dos.C'était plus qu'Hiccup pouvait fit demi tour et s'éloigna d'un pas pesant.  
-Hiccup!appela Raiponce avant d'être retenue par Gogo.  
Une larme roula sur la joue d'Hiccup tandis qu'il traversait le village sous les huer des Vikings. Rakai le Louche lui jeta un œufs de mouette qui s'écrasa sur son épaule et dégoulina le long de son bras.  
En passant devant la forge, il tenta d'accrocher le regard de Gueulefort, qui était comme un second père pour lui. Mais celui ci détourna le regard. Comme en accord avec les larmes du petit brun, la pluie se mit à tomber, tombant à grosses gouttes sur le village qu'il quittait.  
Hiccup pleura et marcha sous l'averse jusqu'à finir frigorifié et trempé devant la mer, où les vagues se brisaient sur les rochers. Il avait tout perdu en l'espace de quelques minutes : son père, son meilleur ami, Mérida, Jack,Hiro et Raiponce. Tout ça a cause de son entreprise ridicule parce qu'il avait été trop faible pour tuer un dragon. Trop faible pour tout de toute façon.  
-J'aurais jamais du sauver ce dragon, maugréa Hiccup, secoué de sanglot en resserrant ses bras sur son corps frigorifié.  
Un coup de tonnerre lui répondit, comme si Thor se riait de lui.  
Hiccup leva le poing et hurla, le visage ruisselant de larmes.  
-Ouais, c'est ça, vas y, foudroie moi ! Prouve moi au moins que j'existe !  
Visiblement, Thor n'était pas cet avis : l'éclair toucha un flan de la falaise du Désespoir .  
Hiccup se prit la tête la tête. Le bannissement s'apparentait à la peine de mort. La plupart des Viking mourraient de faim ou de froid, se faisaient dévorer par des ours ou, devenue fous, se jetaient d'une falaise.  
« C'est donc ici que s'achève ma vie ? »songea Hiccup, qui touchait le fond.  
Il avisa les flots déchaînés. Il avait toujours aimé la mer. Pourquoi ne pas la rejoindre pour toujours ?  
Il fit un pas..  
-Hiccup ! Par Odin, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ?!  
Hiccup se figea et se retourna. Jack courrait vers lu, son bâton à la main, semant derrière lui une traînée de givre.  
Avant qu'Hiccup et put dire un mots,Jack le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.  
-T'es complètement fou ? On va trouver une solutions...Fais pas de truc comme ça.  
Hiccup enfoui sa tête dans son épaule et s'agrippa à sa chemise pour fondre de nouveau en larme. Il l'avait retrouvé. Hiccup n'avait pas (encore) tout renifla.  
-Par Thor, Hiccup, je suis désolé.souffla Jack. Les autres ont étaient placé sus surveillance dans la forge. Je suis parti grâce à mes pouvoirs. Oh Hiccup je...  
Hiccup fut secoué d'un sanglot lorsqu'une idée terrible lui vint.  
-Et Kr..krokmou?pleurnicha-t-il.  
« Faites qu'il ne soit pas qu'il ne soit pas mort »pria-t-il silencieusement.  
Jack lui caressa les cheveux.  
-Il est sous surveillance dans l'arène.répondit -t-il. C'est Astrid Holferson qui garde l'entrée.  
Hiccup essaya de ne pas penser à son pauvre dragon terrifié.  
-Je suis qu'un crétin! ..Pourquoi il a fallu que je sauve ce dragon !  
Jack s'écarta pour planter ses yeux céruléens dans les siens.  
-Parce que c'est la chose la plus formidable qu'on est jamais fait dans toute la Baignoire de Wotan.  
Hiccup fronça les sourcils.  
-T'as vu ce que ça m'apporte?!s'exclama-t-il. J'ai tout perdu ! J'ai plus de famille, plus de famille, plus de foyer...  
Jack passa une main dans se cheveux.  
-Ce que t'as fait mérite pas ç -il. On va trouver un moyen de retrouver Mérida, Raiponce et Hiro et je te jure que je ferais tout pour que tu revienne dans la tribus.  
Hiccup ouvrit de grands yeux pleins d'espoir.  
-C'est vrai ?  
Jack lui répondit en l'embrassant. Hiccup écarquilla les yeux tandis que Jack l'attirait de nouveau à lui en l'enlaçant. Puis, il ferma les yeux en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Jack.  
Hiccup avait tout perdus, sa famille,ses amis, son foyer, mais il restait Jack, auquel il s'accrochait comme un noyer à une bouée de sauvetage, et donc un peu d'espoir.  
Soudain, un rugissement surgi des flots. Hiccup et Jack s'écartèrent et assistèrent à un spectacle des plus effrayant. Un dragon haut de près de vingt mètres émergea des flots, les trempant au passage.  
Les yeux écarquillé, ils virent sa premier patte sortir de l'eau et se poser tout près d'eux. Ses griffes étaient aussi longues que deux Vikings mit bout à bouts, et tout aussi larges. Jack serra Hiccup contre lui en tremblant. Le dragon ne sembla pas les voir et les dépassa sans leur prêter un regard. Lors ce qu'il passa devant eux, Jack et Hiccup entendirent un étrange chant s'élever de son estomac.  
« Je me prépare à dévorer,  
Vingt baleines bleus succulentes,  
Je n'ai pas l'âme d'un boucher,  
J'apprécie les proies croustillantes,  
Je poursuivrais ce pique nique,  
Par cet immense camp d'humains,  
Attention à leurs armes, ça pique,  
Et pourrais me rendre chagrin. »  
Hiccup et Jack le regardèrent s'éloigner puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.  
-Milles palourdes!s'exclama Hiccup . Un Draconus Oceanus Gigantus!Il faut retourner au village !


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou, c'est re moi! ce chapitre est très court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous en pensez, vos commentaires font chaud à mon petit cœur glacé d'écrivain.**

-Laissez-moi sortir d'ici bande de moules puantes décérébrées, fils de Vanirs !Personne ne peut retenir une Bouchers bourrus sale mérous avarié !

Mérida braillait des insultes à Bunny et Gogo depuis une demi-heure, tambourinant contre la porte de la forge.

-Et rendez-moi mon arc Hranfasvelir !

Mais même les plus grandes insultes du monde barbare ne firent pas bouger Bunny et Gogo.

Mérida donna à nouveau un grand coup de pied dans la porte.

Depuis le bannissement d'Harold, elle était dans une rage folle. Bannir son propre fils, enfin mais c'était immoral ! Il n'y avait pas chose que Mérida respectait autant que le sens de la famille, qui était totalement ignoré de Stoik.

-Inutile de t 'acharner sur la porte, Mérida Dumbrosh, grommela Gueulfort. Elle pourrait résister aux assauts d'un dragon.

Mérida se tourna vers le forgeron qui aiguisait une épée. Il avait été chargé de les garder, elle,Raiponce et Hiro, mais il restait dans son coin, maussade, sans décrocher un mot.

Visiblement même lui semblait ébranlé par le départ d' marmonna:

-Hiro Hamada, je te vois essayer de sortir par la fenêtre.

Hiro, qui se tortillait pour atteindre une fenêtre bien trop haute pour lui, tomba lourdement sur le panier se détacha du plafond et lui atterrit sur la figure. Il le repoussa.

-Il faut que j'aille aider Harold m'sieur ! fit-il.

Gueulfort se figea un instant, puis secoua la tête.

-Non mais quelle idée saugrenue !maugréa-t-il.

Mérida se laissa tomber près de Raiponce et croisa les bras, furieuse. Ses vaines tentatives contrela porte l'avaient passablement énervée.

-Il est fichu si on ne va pas l'aider !plaida Raiponce.

Mais le cœur du forgeron était fait de pierre. Il jeta l'épée et commença à dévisser sa main.

-C'est son problème, grommela-t-il. Il n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant de s'approcher d'un dragon.

-C'était une super idée !répliqua Hiro.

Gueufort leva les yeux au plafond.

Raiponce se leva.

-Les dragons ne sont pas des bêtes féroces comme on le pense ! Et si vous écoutiez Harold vingt minutes, vous comprendriez !

-Harold a trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec les dragons, ajouta Mérida. Il faut le porter en triomphe ! Pas le bannir ! C'est idiot !

Guelfort pointa sur eux son moignon.

-Écoutez tous les trois...commença-t-il.

Mais des hurlements de l'extérieur le coupèrent. Surpris, Hiro, Mérida et Raiponce se penchèrent à la fenêtre.

-Je vois rien ! se plaignit Hiro.

Guelfort le souleva en s'approchant.

L'agitation régnait sur la tombola de la fête de Thor. une Hooligan courait vers Stoik d'un air paniqué.

-Un dragon ! Sur la Lande du Désespoir ! hurlait-elle, il a surgi de la tempête et il s'est endormi !

Les vikings s'entre-regardèrent, puis,comme à chaque fois qu'ils ne comprenaient pas une situation, ils se tournèrent vers leur chef.

Stoik ronchonna.

-Écoute Bertha, les dragons, j'en ai plein le dos aujourd'hui, alors si tu me déranges parce qu'un Gronk s'est couché sur tes poireaux...

-C'est pas un Gronk ! haleta Bertha. Chef, ce truc est aussi grand que la grande salle ! Il a des griffes longues comme deux d'entre nous ! Et il a dévoré tout mon troupeau. C'est un... Dragonus Océnanus Gigantus !

Mérida, Hiro et Raiponce s'entre-regardèrent, bouche-béé. Les Dragonus Océanus Gigantus étaient censés avoir disparu. On avait bercé leurs enfances d'histoires où les monstres ravageaient des villages. Si l'un d'eux était encore en vie, le village de Beurk était fichu.

Raiponce se tourna vers Gueulfort.

-Laissez-nous sortir !s'écria-t-elle. Il faut retrouver Harold et Jack avant qu'il ne les croise !

Gueulfort resta un instant sans mot dire, puis ronchonna.

-Par la barbe de Thor, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire...

Il se saisit d'une épée sur le comptoir. Mérida la reconnut aussitôt : c'était l'étrange arme enflammée d'Hiro.

-Gamin, fit Gueulfort, on peut savoir comment tu as fait ce truc ?!

Hiro eut un sourire fier et mutin.

-Oh ça ? Un peu de gaz de Bragetor, un système à étincelle et ... Boum !

Gueulfort paraissait impressionné.Personnellement, Mérida se fichait un peu de comment fonctionnait une arme tant qu'elle pouvait taper avec.

Gueulfort se tourna vers Mérida et se saisit d'un arc de frêne et d'un carquois plein de flèches

-Attrape ça rouquine, ça te sera utile.

Mérida attrapa les armes au vol.

Gueulfort empoigna une poêle à frire posée sur le comptoir.

-Raiponce, tu tiens vraiment à te battre avec une poêle ? Il y a mieux comme arme tu sais.

Raiponce secoua la tête.

-Non, je m'en sors mieux avec la poêle.

Gueulfort soupira.

-Si tu le dis...

Il tendit la poêle à Raiponce.

Hiro leva les yeux de son épée.

-Mais... Gueulfort... pourquoi vous nous armez ?

Gueulfort les pointa du doigt.

-Ecoutez-moi bien tous les trois...gronda-t-il.

Les héritiers hochèrent la tête,attentifs.

-Vous êtes complètement malades !Brailla Gueulfort en levant les bras.

Les trois amis sursautèrent. Le vieux forgeron soupira.

-Mais je ne connais qu'une personne capable de nous débarrasser de ce dragon, et Harold ne s'en sortira pas sans vous.

Il se dirigea vers une petite porte à l'arrière de la forge.

-Allez zou ! ordonna-t-il avec un coup de tête. Je compte sur vous !

Un grand sourire illumina le visage des trois héritiers qui se précipitèrent dehors.

Ils avaient un dragon géant à déloger.


	10. Chapter 10

-Par Thor!Faits moi descendre!gémit Hiccup.  
C'était une chose de voler sur le dos de son dragon Krokmou. S'en était une autre de se cramponner au cou de Jack pour planer au dessus des maisons du villages.  
-Chut!souffla Jack ,T'es pas censé être là tu te souviens?  
Hiccup hocha la tête. Il fallait retrouver Krokmou, et ensuite,il irait s'occuper du Draconus Océanus Gigantus . Avec ses connaissances du dragonais, il espérait le convaincre de partir sans manger personne. Et puis, fond de lui, il avait également l'espoir de regagner ainsi l'estime de son père.  
Jack finit par se poser sur le toit d'une maison encore mouillé par l'orage passé.  
Les deux garçons s'aplatirent contre les planches quand un groupe de jeune passèrent devant eux.  
-Tu racontes n'importes quoi!Ça existe plus les Draconus Océanus Gigantus!trancha Rustik.  
-Je sais encore ce que j'entends!répliqua Kognedur .La Berta a dit qu'il s'était endormi dans son champs!  
-Même qu'il a bouloté son troupeau!ajouta son frère Kranedur.  
Jack et Hiccup s'entre regardèrent tandis que les trois crétins s'éloignait en se chamaillant.  
-C'est loin ça le champs de la Bertha?fit Jack  
Hiccup plissa les lèvres. Avant, oui, ça lui semblait loin, néanmoins, à présent le champs était bien trop proche à son gout.  
Il se redressa.  
-Si le Draconus Océanus Gigantus à commencé son repas, ça va être plus difficile de l'arrêter. On va avoir besoin d'aide.  
Jack sauta du toit et tendit les bras vers Hiccup.  
-L'aide de qui? Les autres sont placé sous surveillance. Je crois qu'on est tous seuls sur le coups Hic'.  
Hiccup glissa du toit et Jack le rattrapa.  
-Je sais pas moi! quelqu'un!Faut qu'on trouve.  
Il leva les yeux vers Jack.  
-T'es avec moi toi, hein ?  
Jack sourit et lui embrassa le nez.  
-Bien sur que je suis avec toi !  
-Hiccup?!s'écria soudain une voix.  
Les deux Vikings se retournèrent pour tomber sur Mérida, Raiponce et Hiro, tout aussi surpris qu'eux.  
La rouquine écarquilla les yeux.  
-Mais...comment t'es revenu ?On croyait...  
Hiro, qui,lui, se fichait pas mal de savoir comment Hiccup avait fait, courut droit vers lui pour lui sauter au cou, entreprise dangereuse lorsqu'on était armé d'une épée.  
-Vous êtes revenu!s'écria-t-il, tout content en se cramponnant à lui comme un koala.  
Hiccup le serra contre lui, heureux de le revoir.  
Mérida décrocha Hiro et elle et Raiponce purent enfin enlacer Hiccup, qui ne c'était jamais senti mieux aqueilli de sa vie.  
-je croyais que vous étiez sous surveillance!remarqua Hiccup.  
Il était étonné que les Vikings est laissé partir ses amis ainsi. Ils n'étaient pas SI idiot que ça !  
-Gueulfort nous a laissé partir.répondit Raiponce. Et vous ?  
Hiccup désigna Jack.  
-Ce petit malin nous avez caché qu'il savait voler !  
Mérida jeta un coups d'œil à Jack.  
-Tu nous cache encore beaucoup de choses toi ?  
Visiblement, elle n'appréciait que moyennement qu'on lui cache des rit en balançant son bâton sur son épaule.  
-Non, pas que je sache princesse,t'inquiètes...  
Sentant que Mérida allait frapper Jack pour l'avoir traité de princesse, Hiccup intervint.  
-Il faut que retrouve Krokmou et on ira s'occuper du Draconus Océanus Gigantus. annonça-t-il.  
Mérida rougit en jouant avec la corde de son arc.  
-Ça va être est dans l'arène et gardé par Astrid Hollfeson.  
Hiccup grimaça. Astrid était probablement la meilleure guerrière qu'il racontait qu'elle serait la fille du dieu Thor(ou que sa mère n'avait toujours pas trouvé de père pour la reconnaître). Peut être Mérida pourrait-elle l'égaler au combat mais la vaincre pour libérer Krokmou...  
Hiro leva la main d'un air posé.  
-C'est bon, je me chargerais d'Astrid si il le faut.déclara-t-il.  
Les autres le regardèrent d'un air -surpris. Comment un gamin comme lui pourrait s'occuper d'un berserkr comme Astrid.  
Soudain, des pas se firent entendre tout proche.  
-On file!paniqua Raiponce.

La jeune fille ramassa ses cheveux et elle et les autres a précipitèrent entre les maisons, rasant les murs.

Hiccup n'aurait jamais crus qu'il devrait un jour traverser son village ainsi , mais c'était nécessaire.  
Les héritiers(dont un n'était plus si héritier que ça)traversèrent le village en fuyant les Vikings qui s'étaient éloigné de la place sur laquelle on tentais de trouver une solutions au Grand Dragon. Finalement , ils finirent par arriver devant l'arène.  
En contre bas,des rugissements de dragon retentissaient autour d'Astrid. Malgré toutes les insultes en dragonais qu'elle recevait, la blonde restait imperturbable, affûtant sa hache. Elle semblait si absorbé par sa tache que lorsqu'ils se glissèrent dans l'arène, se servant des cheveux de Raiponce comme d'une corde,Hiccup eut le vague espoir qu'elle ne les voit , mais Astrid releva la tête au même moment que sa hache.  
-Eh!s'écria-t-elle êtes pas censé être à la forge vous ?  
Soudain, elle aperçu Hiccup et son regard se fit noir.

-T'as osé revenir Le Minable?gronda-t-elle. J'te jure que je vais...  
Hiccup leva les mains comme pour calmer un dragon en colère.  
-Astrid, je sais qu'on s'est jamais bien entendu, mais j'ai besoin de toi là.S'il te plaît, baisse ta hache...  
Astrid grogna et abaissa son arme.  
-Il faut que tu nous laisse libérer Krokmou. supplia Hiccup.  
Astrid ne parut pas du tout apprécier l'idée:la hache se releva et elle empoigna le col d'Hiccup.  
-Tu rêves!rugit-elle. T'aurais jamais du revenir Hiccup!Dégage ou je me servirais de ton crâne pour boire !  
Hiccup glapit et se dégager. Dans un claquement sec, la flèche de Mérida se planta dans le manche de la hache d'Astrid.  
La blonde lui lança un regard dur.  
-Alors toi... que je t'admirais !  
Mérida se mordis la lèvre.  
-Oh, la ferme avec tes discourt de la parfaite barbare!s'énerva Mé nous passer !  
Astrid aurait sûrement montré les dents et aboyé si elle avait été un loup.  
Raiponce poussa un gémissement exaspéré.  
-Par pitié Astrid, on essai de sauver l'île là !  
-Hiccup peut faire partir le Draconus Océanus Gigantus , mais il a besoin de Krokmou!ajouta Mérida.  
Un éclair de doute passa dans les yeux bleue d'Astrid, comme si elle allé accepter, mais elle secoua la tête, sourcil froncé.  
-La Furie Nocturne resteras ici!répliqua-t-elle.  
Elle relâcha Hiccup avec un regard de dédain.  
-De toute façons, il serrait incapable d'arrêter de Draconus Océanus Gigantus. La seule chose à faire avec ses bêtes c'est de leurs taper dessus le plus fort possible !  
Hiccup senti son cœur se serrait. Comment avait-il put croire qu'il arriverait à changer les mentalité de sa tribus.  
Le seul héritiers qui paraissait parfaitement détendu, c'était Hiro. Tandis que ses amis bataillaient avec Astrid, il avait trouvé une rangée de fourmis qu'il observait avec un intérêt profond. Finalement, il se releva et attrapa le bras d'Hiccup pour consulter sa bande.  
-Bon, les gars, vus que vous galérait comme un drakkar dans la tempête, je vais prendre le relais d'accord ?  
Hiccup lui adressa un regards étonné.  
-Comment tu vas t'y prendre ?  
Hiro lui sourit.  
-Tu verras bien.  
Mérida se tapota le front.  
-T'es givré?Tu t'es vu?T'as aucune chance contre une fille comme Astrid !  
Hiro se tourna vers elle avec un petit air amusé.  
-D'accord, elle est fort, moi, j'ai suivis un apprentissage dur d'une technique secrète auprès du grand maître Poté.  
Les héritiers s'entre regardèrent en fronçant les d'eux n'avait jamais entendu parler du maître Poté. C'était peut être pour cela que sa technique était si secrète.  
Hiro se tourna brusquement vers Astrid.  
-Tu peux nous laisser passer?demanda-t-il.  
Astrid secoua la tête. Hiro joignit les mains.  
-S'teu plaait!Astriid!fit-il.  
Il pencha la tête sur le coté et adressa à Astrid de grands yeux adorables de chaton en dé un être sans cœur aurait dit non à la requête d'un petit garçons aussi mignon. Astrid eut un mouvement de recul face à l'aura de mignonnerie qui semblait se dégager d'Hiro.  
-Heu...je...je suis pas sure que...  
Les yeux d'Hiro s'agrandirent encore plus si c'était possible. Astrid était une terrible guerrière,mais, bien enfoui derrière ses instincts meurtriers, elle avait également une âme.  
Elle jura et tapa du pied par terre.  
-Oh zut!Allez y !  
"Elle croisa les bras et tourna le dos tandis que les héritiers se précipitaient vers les cages.  
Hiccup plaqua les mains contre les murs.  
-Krokmou !Krokmou mon grand, c'est moi!je suis là, n'ai pas peur, j'arrive !  
Un rugissement retenti dans la cage de gauche.  
-Krokmou !  
Jack cala son bâton dans la porte et entrepris de tenter de la défoncer.  
Mérida se tourna vers Hiro.  
-C'est super ton truc! m'apprendras ?  
Hiro regarda ses ongles.  
-Désolé ma vieille.T'as pas le physique.  
Mérida se renfrogna. « Finalement,songea Hiccup, Astrid à un point faible.J'aurais jamais crus que c'était possible. »  
Soudain,Raiponce poussa un dizaines de Vikings arrivaient vers eux, avec à leurs têtes, Rustik le Morveux.  
Le garçon bombai le torse et ses narines, déjà immenses, étaient si gonflées d'orgueil qu'on aurait put y introduire un concombre. Puisque Hiccup avait été banni, il se voyait déjà héritiers de l'île de Beurk.  
-Grouille toi!s'exclama Mérida à l'intention de Jack.  
Le Tronchkeks faisait ce qu'il pouvait,couvrant peu à peu la porte de cris retenti derrière Vikings les avaient sans doute repéré.  
-Oh et puis Hel!pesta Astrid.  
Elle leva sa hache et se rua vers les héritiers.  
Hiccup s'écarta, mais ce n'était passa près lui qu'en jeune fille abatis sa lame sur la poutre qui fermait la cage. Après quelques coups rageurs, le bois se cassa en deux.  
Astrid fit tournoyer sa hache.  
-je m'occupe d'eux. Ronchonna-t-elle a contre cœur si vous n'arrivais pas faire partir le dragon de mers, je vous jure que votre sort sera pire que le Ragnarok !  
-Merci Astrid!se réjouit Hiro.  
Astrid grommela en s'éloignant.  
Hiccup était trop heureux de revoir son dragon pour se soucier des menaces d'Astrid. Il repoussa les battants de la cage pour s'y précipiter.  
Krokmou redressa aussitôt la tête et bondi sur ses pattes à la vu de son maitre.  
-Krokmou!s'exclama Hiccup en se jetant au cou de son ami.  
Le dragon ronronna.  
Mérida dut malheureusement mettre fin à la séquence émotion.  
-Hiccup ! Ton cousin arrive!Astrid et pas une déesse non plus!Krokmou peut nous porter tout les cinq ?  
Hiccup lança un regard interrogateur à Krokmou .Le dragon secoua la tête. Même le fils démoniaque du feu et de la mort avait ses limites.  
Jack tapota le mur de son bâton,songeur.  
-Et...trois personnes ?  
Raiponce parut étonnée.  
-Tu veux dire...que deux doivent rester ici ?  
Jack eut un sourire goguenard.  
-Quoi? !Qui veut faire un tour avec moi et le vents du Nord ?  
Hiccup eut un sourire en enfourchant Krokmou. Raiponce et Mérida s'entre regardèrent avec une d'elles n'avaient pas envie d'être portée par le plus grand dragueur de la Baignoire de Wotan, aussi épris d'Hiccup fut-il.  
-Moi!Moi!fit Hiro en sautillant,toujours avide de sensations fortes.  
Jack se baissa et Hiro bondi sur son dos.  
Mérida aida raiponce (et ses cheveux)à monter sur Krokmou avant de s'y hisser à son tour. Hiccup se pencha et gratta le cou de son dragon.  
-Allez mon sur la falaise la perdition.  
Krokmou cligna des yeux et étendit ses ailes. Dans une bourrasque, il dé poussa un cris et s'agrippa à Mérida qui se cramponnait à la selle, les dents serré. Contrairement à Hiro, elles n'avaient encore jamais volé avec Krokmou, ce qui devait leurs faire un choc. Le dragon noir bondit de sa cage, évitant lestement un Viking et sauta par dessus Astrid pour s'élever hors de l'arène, suivit de Jack qui tenait Hiro.  
Krokmou monta dans les airs, heureux dégoutter de nouveau à la liberté et cinq héritiers et une Furie Nocturne quittèrent le village de Beurk.

Lors qu'ils arrivèrent à la falaise de la perdition, le pauvre Krokmou était épuisé.Il aimait beaucoup les vols de longues distances avec son maitre, mais trois personnes,c'était peut être au dessus de ses compétences. Le dragon noir se posa sur le pic de la Mégère et laissa descendre ses cavaliers. Hiccup se laissa glisser au sol avant de se jeter de nouveau au cou de son dragon, sentant monter en lui un manque d' avait tellement eu peur de ne jamais le revoir.  
Mérida s'approcha du bord du pic et scruta l'horizon.  
-C'est par là le champs de la Bertha, non?fit elle. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire?  
Hiccup soupira en s'asseyant par terre. Doucement, ses pieds tapèrent contre la paroi. Un froissement d'ailes retenti dans la grotte. Hiccup savait que les dragons se servait des grottes comme nid, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait choisi comme destination. Les bébé dragons le mettait toujours de bonne humeur.D'ailleurs, trois petits vipères s'approchèrent en piaillant.  
Hiccup leurs gratta la nuque.  
La vipère pencha la tête sur le coté comme pour dire:"Manger? Tu as du manger?"  
-Je sais pas du tout quoi Hiccup. J'suis parti sans plan.  
Hiro se gratta le menton.  
-Hum...C'est un problème...  
Hiccup leva les yeux vers la mer.  
-Misère..j'aurais jamais du me mêler de combat Viking/Dragon..C'était bête...  
Raiponce lui toucha l'épaule.  
-Non Hiccup, au contraire. Avec toi, on a peut être une chance d'arrêter ce carnage.  
Hiccup caressa le dos de la vipère, seulement il n'était pas le seul à chevaucher des dragons. tous serait tellement plus simple...  
-Hiccup?fit Raiponce d'un ton curieux. Quand tu fais cette tête là, c'est que tu as une idée.  
Hiccup devait avouer qu'il pensait bien à quelque chose.  
-Alors? fit Mérida. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?  
Hiccup haussa les épaules.  
-J'sais pas, surement un truc bête...  
Hiro hocha la tête et lui adressa un grand sourire.  
Sauf que c'est déjà fait ça j'te signale.  
Hiccup se releva avec un sourire.  
-Alors surement un truc dingue!lança-t-il en courant vers l'entrée de la grotte.  
Jack afficha un air malicieux.  
-Ça, c'est plus intéressant...


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde! A partir de ce chapitre, on amorce la descende vers la grande bataille finale!**

 **Je tiens également à préciser que je ne fait jamais mourir de personnages, ne paniquez pas.**

Hiccup grattouillait le ventre d'un Braquetore qui semblait aux anges tandis que ses amis cherchaient un dragon.

Oui, vous avez bien lut, ses amis cherchaient un dragon. Ils avaient finis par accepter de monter un des reptiles pour combattre le Dragonus Océanus Gigantus.

Enfaite, Hiccup n'avait pas eu a trop les convaincre puisqu'Hiro s'était mis a sauter partout à cette nouvelle, Raiponce avait poussé des petits cris existé et Mérida avait battu des mains.

La rousse avait également consenti à servir de modèle pour qu'Hiccup explique aux autres comment approcher un dragon sans se faire carboniser et pour le monter.

Elle avait porté son choix sur un Cauchemars Monstrueux aux écailles noires tant elles étaient l'avait baptisé Angus et ne quitter plus son dos, comptant ses flèches pour la supposé , le fait que son adversaire soit un Dragonus Océanus Gigantus ne la dérangé pas le moins du une guerrière comme elle, c'était le gros lot.

La jeune fille se pencha vers Hiccup.

-Hé!Regarde Hic'!Le petit à trouvé un dragon.

Le"petit",comme on l'appelait communément, c'était Hiro

-Enfaite..fit sa petite voix un peu étouffé, C'est plutôt lui qui m'a trouvé...

Hiccup se tourna pour trouver Hiro, serré entre les pattes d'un Gronk. Hiccup n'en avait jamais vu de ce genre. Ses écailles et ses ailes étaient d'un blanc laiteux et ses yeux, entièrement noirs, se rejoignant par une longue cicatrice sombre.

-Ça c'est savais pas qu'il existait des Gronk albinos...Oh, arrête de rire Jack!

Jack,au contraire, parti d'un grand éclats de rire.

-La ferme!cracha Hiro.

-Si tu voyais ta tête dans les pattes de ce bestiaux.

Hiro lui tira la croisa le regard de Mérida et s'empêcha de glousser pour éviter de vexer Hiro.

-Certain dragon peuvent être très Hiccup.

Hiro jeta un regard à son dragon.

-Je l'aime -t-il.

Mérida se tourna vers les profondeurs de la grotte.

-Ponzie?Tu as trouvé toi?

Raiponce avait effectivement disparu depuis plusieurs minutes dans les profondeur pour chercher son dragon , et même si Hiccup s'inquiétait également , il doutait que hurler comme le faisait Mérida aide beaucoup car elle risquait de réveiller les franchement, Hiccup savait d'expérience que les dragons étaient exécrables au réveil.

-Heu...Oui..Enfin je crois.

Les trois héritiers fixèrent les ténèbres, dont la blonde finis par émerger timidement.

Elle était suivis de..rien du tout enfaite,ce qui surpris quelque peu si on regardait attentivement, les contours d'un dragon se dessinaient comme de l'air chaud à la surface d'une plaque de bronze.

-Un dragon furtif?s'exclama Hiccup.T'as sérieusement trouvé un _dragon furtif?_

Hiccup avait lu la page consacré à ce dragon dans le Guide, mais jamais de toute sa courte et pitoyable vie, il n'en avait vu aucun.

Probablement a cause de leurs écailles qui réfléchissaient la lumière et les rendaient presque invisibles.

Pour ceux qui n'ont également pas eu la chance de voir un dragon furtifs, ils ressemblent à ça:

-Je..je crois que je vais l'appeler Pascal.déclara ..il m'aime bien.

Hiccup décida de n'ouvrir aucun débats sur le ridicule du nom "Pascal"donné à la noble créature qu'était le dragon furtif.

Soudain, un Terreur Terrible aux écailles turquoise se posa sur l'épaule d'Hiccup et babilla des paroles terrifiées.

-Elle dit que le Dragonus océanus Gigantus bouge dans son sommeil. Il va bientôt se réveiller.

Hiccup, tandis que ses compagnons cherchaient une monture, avait envoyé plusieurs Terreur Terrible surveiller le dragonus Oceanus Gigantus, formant ainsi un réseau d'espions à écailles qu'il avait promis de payer avec des hareng frais(Il inventa également le concept de franc tireur, qui fut plus tard repris par un certain Sherlock Holmes.)

Mérida jeta son carquois sur son épaule.

-On y va!décréta-t-elle.

-Attendez!intervint Raiponce alors que Hiccup enfourchait n'a pas de dragon!

Tout les regards se braquèrent sur l'argenté.

-Est ce que vous êtes sur que c'est le moment? fit il. Si vous voulez tout savoir,j'ai tenté une approche avec un vipère, il ma mordu.J'ai essayé d'amadouer un braguetor, il ma arraché un bout de bon, j'ai laissé tomber. On y va? L'avenir d'une île dépens d'Hiccie je vous rappelle!

-Je...m'appelle pas Hiccie!se récria Hiccup, écarlate.

Jack lui adressa un sourire désolé.

-Enfin, puisque je sais parfaitement voler, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Raiponce s'approcha de l'héritier Tronchkeks.

-Jack, t'es sur de toi?

L'argenté se fendit d'un sourire en coin que Hiccup connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il allait dire une ânerie.

-Pourquoi?Je fais tâche dans votre FORMIDABLE groupe de chevaucheur de lézard?

Il secoua la tête avec un petit rire et s'approcha d'Hiccup.

-Si vous tenez tant que ça a ce qu'un dragon m'accompagne...Viens là ma grande!

La minuscule Terreur Terrible, comprenant qu'on parlait d'elle, sauta sur le bras tendu de Jack, qu'elle escalada vaillamment pour s'enrouler autour des épaules de l'argenté.

-Il y en a au moins une qui veut pas ma -il.

Hiro, qui avait réussit à s'extraire de l'étreinte de son Gronk trop câlin ne se priva pas d'un petit rire.

-Finalement, ce seras pas mon dragon le plus ridicule...ricana-t-il.

Jack lui tourna le dos, tandis que la Terreur terrible à l'honneur offensé montrait les dents.

-Ton venin ne nous atteint ni moi, ni Quenotte.décréta-t-il d'un air digne.

Hiccup répéta à mis voix "Quenotte?"d'un air amusé. Non, c'était impossible, Jack ne pouvais pas appeler son dragon...

Quenotte.

Jack haussa les épaules.

-Tant qu'on est a donner des prénoms ridicule du genre Krokmou ou Pascal..

Un sourire ingénu illumina le visage de Hiro.

-Lui c'est B-Max!annonça-t-il en désignant son Gronk.

Jack fit un grand geste de la main vers lui, tout fier.

-Tu vois?dit il à des noms ridicule.

.

Hiccup et ses amis survolaient le champs de la Bertha quand ils tombèrent sur le Dragonus Oceanus Gigantus.

Il aurait été difficile de le aurait dit qu'un énorme colline avait poussé dans le champs, une colline à la peau grise aux yeux jaunes, couverte de varek et aux griffes acéré, prêt a déchiqueter de l'humain.

Hiccup dé était vraiment terrifiant.

-Bon..heu.. vais descendre, si ça se trouve, il voudra bien discuter...

Raiponce, Mérida et Jack s'entre regardèrent, l'air de dire qu'ils en doutaient , qui avait l'entousiame de la jeunesse, leva les pouces.

Jack vola vers Hiccup.

-Hic?C'est pas un peu dangereux.

Hiccup se mordit la lèvres.

-Je doit dire..qu'a partir de maintenant, tout ce qu'on va faire seras dangereux, alors franchement...

Il se tu, sentait qu'il allait finir par s'enfoncer si il continuait et lui et Krokmou entamèrent leurs descente sous le regards inquiet de leurs amis.

Le Draconus océanus Gigantus leva vers eux ses pupilles gigantesque.

- _Oh_ , fit-il. _Un humain._..

Il avait dit cela comme si Hiccup s'était agit d'un bol d'apéritifs à l'aspect particulièrement alléchant.

Hiccup se racla la gorge.

- _Heu...Ô splendeur sous marine...Dernier des grands anciens..._

- _Mort Rouge._

Hiccup se demanda où il avait repêché un nom aussi kitch.

- _Mon nom est Hiccup Horrib'Haddock trois, fils du chef des Vikings de cette île, et je me demandais si vous voudriez bien quitter nos terres sans faire de mal à personne.S'il vous plait._

L'immense corps du dragon fut secoué d'un gros rire, Hiccup était sur que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

 _-Repartir? Mais bien sur!Dès que je vous aurez tous dévoré.En commençant par toi petit vermisseau!_

Hiccup pâlit brusquement.

-Remonte Krokmou!hurla-t-il tandis que la Mort Rouge retroussait ses babines, dévoilant de longs crocs jaunes avides de chairs humaines.

-Il veut pas négocier!cria Hiccup en remontant vers ses amis.

Le pauvre Krokmou battait désespérément des ailes, mais jamais voler ne lui avait semblé aussi avait l'impression qu'une force irrésistible le tirait vers le sol.

C'était plus ou moins le cas. La gueule béante, la Mort rouge aspirait irrémédiablement Krokmou et son cavalier.

-Hiccup! s'écria Jack en pointant son bâton sur le Dragon marin.

Hiro fut plus fondit sur la Mort Rouge et B-max lui cracha un jet de flamme en pleinne figure.

-Hé!hurla le petit garç ta race est aussi énorme? T'es le dernier de ton espèce?Parce qu'on croyait que vous étiez tous mort, mais enfaite t'as dormi si longtemps? C'est a cause de la digestion?T'es comme un serpent?Tu sais voler?

La Mort Rouge n'était plus agaçant qu'un gamin de cet age qui posait des question tout le et Mérida rejoignirent Hiccup, suivit de Jack. Ils décrivirent un grand arc de cercle autour de la Mort Rouge.

Hiccup réfléchissait le plus vite possible, et essayait de le faire bien.

-Hiro a raison!Déconcentraient le!Il faut s'attaquer à ses yeux!

Mérida hocha les tête.

-Les yeux?Pas de problème!Allez Angus!

Le Cauchemars Monstrueux piqua droit vers la mort Rouge tandis que Mérida se saisissait de deux flèches. Elle en coinça une entre ses dents et banda son arc avec la seconde.

-Hé!se ré moi!

Mais Mérida avait déjà décoché sa première flèches qui se ficha dans un des multiple yeux de la Mort Rouge. Le dragon rua en hurlant, surement plus de rage que de douleur, songea Hiccup.

Profitant qu'il se cabrait, Mérida décocha l'autre flè nouveau, elle atteignit sa cible avec précision.

Hiccup aurait bien voulu avoir son père aurait été si fier..

La queue pointu du dragon passa à quelques centimètres de sa tête, lui rappelant que ce n'était pas un moment propice pour penser à ses piètres compétences de tirs.

Hiccup et Krokmou piquèrent droit sur la Mort Rouge pour lui décocher plusieurs jet de flamme.

Le dragon claqua des mâchoires vers Hiccup, bien décidé à gober cet humain. Raiponce n'était pas de cette avis. Elle attacha sa poêle à frire a ses cheveux et, d'un mouvement de balancier, la balança dans les dents de la Mort Rouge.

Celle ci le prit très mal, mais Hiccup put s'enfuir à tir d'aile.

Jack se porta à sa hauteur grâce au vents du nord.

-Hiccup?Tu as une idée pour nous sortir de là.

Hiccup n'en avait malheureusement aucune. Qu'est qui lui avait prit d'entrainer ses amis ici? Soudain, un cris guerrier, porté par une centaine de voix retenti.

Hiccup se retourna.Là, sur les collines qui bordaient le champs de la Bertha, une armée de Bouchers Bourrus,d'Hooligan, de Butors Retors et d'Histérik brandissant les armes vers la Mort Rouge.

-TUEZ! hurla Astrid, à leur tête.

Comment avait elle réussi à rallier les Vikings à sa cause était un mystère, mais ils se jetèrent en avant en hurlant.Mérida éclata d'un rire triomphale,sûre que plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

Sauf les griffes de la Mort Rouge qui fauchèrent les pattes de son dragon.

Expédiée en l'air, Mérida poussa un hurlement et dégringola vers la gueule béante de la Mort Rouge qui la goba sans cérémonie.

-Mérida!s'écria Hiccup.

Raiponce plaqua une main sur sa bouche mais Mérida avait bel et bien était avalée.

Hiro poussa un cris de rage et, épée au poing,il fondit sur l'aile de la Mort Rouge qu'il enflamma de sa lame.

Le dragon fut très mé lança se queue vers Hiro dans le but de l'écraser comme une mouche.

-Hiro!Attention!

Hiccup fusa vers le petit Viking que Krokmou saisi entre ses pattes. Quand a B-max, il continua à voleter d'un air placide, visiblement inconscient des derniers événements.

Hiccup tenta de ramener Hiro dans un lieux sur pour un enfants de son age, mais lors qu'il le lança vers Raiponce qui le rattrapa in extremis, il passa au dessus des ailes enflammé de la Mort Rouge et l'aileron de Krokmou prit feu. Le pauvre dragon paniqué rugit et battit violemment de la queue désarçonnant son malheureux cavalier.

Hiccup chuta et roula sur la peau dure de la Mort Rouge.

Les yeux du dragon marin louchèrent sur lui d'un œil cœur de Hiccup s'emballa et il poussa un cris lorsque les longues griffes du dragon le prirent délicatement par son gilet pour le soulever au dessus de sa gueule bé n'osait pas faire un geste, tétanisé de peur.

- _Délicieux petit Viking_...susurra la Mort Rouge.

Les yeux d'Hiccup s'emplirent de larmes.

-Non!Je..Non!croassa-t-il.

Mais les griffes relâchèrent leurs prises et il fut précipité dans la gueule du monstre.

-HICCUP!hurla Jack.

 **Oui, je suis un monstre. Vous avez le droit de le je répète que ce n'es pas mon genre de faire mourir un personnage. On se retrouve la prochaine fois!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde!Aux dernières nouvelles,je vous laissais avec Mérida et Hiccup avalé par la Mort au dénouement .Je rappelle encore une fois que mon histoire et largement inspiré des œuvres de Cressida Cowell (la chanson de la Mort Rouge est d'elle par exemple) et des films d'animation Disney et Dreamworks, bonne lecture !**  
Jack poussa un hurlement tonitruant,fou de rage, volant droit vers la Mort Rouge.  
Il avait osé s'en prendre à son Hiccup. Son Hiccup. Il allait payer ç n'était plus question de le renvoyer à la mer, il allait le tuer. Il allait venger Mérida et Hiccup, son Hiccup angélique qui avait toute le vie devant lui. La Mort Rouge rugit.  
Jack rugit encore plus fort.  
Il saisi son bâton à deux mains et projeta toute sa rage sur lui sous forme d'éclair de glaces qui se fichèrent dans la peau du dragon.  
Ce que Jack ignorait, mais qui aurait pu lui être utile, c'était que dans la gorge de la Mort Rouge,Hiccup allait très bien.

Enfin plus au moins.  
-Voyons le bon coté des Hiccup. Au moins nous sommes vivants...  
Mérida le foudroya du regards. Hiccup savait parfaitement à quoi elle pensait. Ils étaient vivants,certes, mais ils se balançaient au dessus d'un vide béant menant à l'estomac de la Mort ne valaient leur survie qu'a la galère romaine précédemment englouti par le dragon. Les braves légionnaires romains avaient profondément planté leurs lances dans la chair de la gilet de Hiccup s'y était pris, stoppant sa chute. Mérida, elle, avait été sauvé par sa ceinture et, beaucoup plus athlétique qu'Hiccup,c'était hissé à califourchon sur la lance.  
-Hum,bon...fit Hiccup. Comment allons nous sortir de là...  
Mérida croisa les bras. Hiccup songea aux paroles de Varek. « Dire que ta main était à l'intérieur en lui arrachant le cœur ou un truc comme ça. »  
-Tuer le dragon de l'intérieur...  
Bonne idée, mais comment allaient-ils faire ça?Ils n'avaient pas d' seulement Hiccup n'était pas un gringalet Où si l'arc de Mérida n'était pas tombé dans les entrailles du dragon...  
Hiccup fit un inventaire des armes dont ils carquois plein de flèches,son casque à cornes*,son cerveau juste en dessous,son poignard...ah non, son poignard venait de lui échapper des mains.  
Soudain, un jet de gaz lui arriva en plein nez. Hiccup toussa bruyamment pour reprendre son tourna la tête sur le coté pour chercher d'où sortez ce gaz. La fumée semblait prévenir de deux petits trous palpitants dans la gorge de la Mort Rouge.  
Ils ne semblaient pourtant pas avoir été fait par des lances romaines.  
Ce jour là, Hiccup et Mérida furent les premiers Vikings au monde à découvrirent l'existence des« trous à gaz » comme les nommerait plus tard Hiccup dans son Nouveau Guide des Dragons Tueurs. Il y expliquerais également que les trous à gaz projette le gaz des dragons vers le gorge pour qu'il y soit alors enflammé par les étincelles produites par leurs langues.  
Hiccup se gratta la tête.  
-Mouais...Comment allons nous exploiter ça...  
Les deux petits Vikings restèrent silencieux, à la recherche d'une idé , ils étaient un peu secoué, signe que la bataille faisait toujours rage dehors. Hiccup commençait à perdre espoir quand Mérida s'exclama :  
-Les vessies de de porc !  
Hiccup sursauta, manquant de tomber de sa lance.  
-Que...Quoi?fit-il.  
-Mais si!On avait sept ans je crois, et toi et moi, on jouait avec des cheveux en bois et a coté , les jumeaux étaient en train de gonfler une vessies de porc avec du gaz de de nanodragon. Tu n'arrêtais pas de leur dire d'arrêter, qu'ils faisaient mal au dragon. Et là, la vessies de porc à explosé sous la pression. Je me suis pris tout les bout sur la tête et...je crois que j'ai pété le nez de Kranedur, je sais plus...  
Hiccup ouvrit de grand yeux (pas a cause du meurtre de la cloison nasale de Kranedur bien sur).  
-Alors on a qu'a boucher ces trous et attendre que le dragon explose tout seul !  
Il observa les deux étaient si petits qu'une flèche aurait s'y ficher.  
Minute.  
Une flèche ?  
-Mérida!Donne moi ton carquois !  
Mérida le regarda bizarrement, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'un type qui n'avait jamais tenu un arc de sa vie pouvait faire avec son carquois.  
-Pour les boucher!expliqua Hiccup avec un grand sourire.  
Mérida le lui rendit et s'apprêtait à le lui donner quand la lance elle se trouvait se brisa et qu'elle chuta en hurlant.  
-MERIDA!s'écria Hiccup.  
Après un instant de silence, la voix étouffé de Mérida lui parvint :  
-Je vais bien !  
Hiccup eu un soupir de soulagement.  
-Je me suis rattrapé à un Mérida. Ça sent vraiment pas bon ici et je vais pas tenir longtemps, dépêche toi de trouver une solution !  
Hiccup paniqua un instant, cherchant des yeux un quelconque moyen de de boucher les trous à gaz, mais les flèches de Mérida étant parties avec le reste, il n'avait plus rien sous la main.  
-Hiccup, par Thor, c'est toi le cerveau ici!Sert toi de ta tête!tonna Mérida.  
Sa tête?Hiccup porta sa main à son crane et se saisi de son casque qu'il observa d'un œil nouveau.  
Il hésita un instant  
-HICCUP!beugla Mérida.  
Et enfonça les cornes dans les trous de gaz.

Jack fusillait le grand dragon de flèches de glaces lorsqu'il fut témoin d'un spectacle étonnant.  
La Mort Rouge commença par trembler, se contorsionner et faire des soubresauts avant de se tordre dans toute les sens, de rejeter la tête en arrière et d'exploser.  
Littéralement, déflagration repoussa Jack de plusieurs mètres. Il plissa les yeux et leva le bras pour se protéger du vent.  
Soudain, une comète rousse et hurlante fut expulsé en l'air.Mérida se cramponnait à un bouclier romain qui lui permis d'amortir sa chute et de glisser jusqu'aux pieds d'Astrid qui la regarda d'un air des plus avait pourtant était avalé par la Mort leva vivement les yeux. Si Mérida avait été expulsé, alors cela signifiait que son Hiccup allait bien !  
En effet, la silhouette maigre du petit viking fusait droit vers le sol, visiblement inconscient. Un rugissement guttural retenti en provenance des rangs Hooligan.  
-MON FILS !  
Visiblement, Stoik s'inquiétait pour sa progéniture. Et Jack Hiccup continuait à chuter, il allait se tuer.L'argenté s'élança mais Krokmou fut plus dragon fondit vers Hiccup et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Le dragon se posa en douceur, tenant son maître dans ses pattes.  
Jack poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se précipiter vers le petit brun. Il atterri au moment même où Stoik se jetait sur son fils d'un air paniqué.  
-HICCUP!HICCUP,EST CE QUE CA VA ?  
Krokmou laissa tendrement rouler Hiccup dans les bras de son pè petit Vikings battis des paupières, a demi conscient.  
-Papa? Tu es fier de moi ?  
Stoik renifla pour s'empêcher de pleurer (pour un Vikings, quelle honte!).  
-Oh Hiccup, mon fiston!Je m'en veux tellement!Ce dragon t'as...t'as...sauvé la vie!Il a...toute ma reconnaissance !  
Hiccup battit des paupières avec un sourire. Il leva les yeux vers Jack qui s'agenouillait près de lui.  
-J'ai réussi?fit-il.  
Jack lui adressa un sourire enamouré.  
-T'as ré -t-il.T'es le meilleur Hiccup.  
En effet, des morceaux de la Mort Rouge volaient aprèsant dans tous les sens, et les plus jeunes Vikings les ramassé en souvenir.  
Raiponce, Mérida et Hiro se précipitèrent vers Hiccup. Le plus jeune se jeta au cou du brun tandis que Mérida, couverte de terre adressait une prière de remerciement à Thor.  
-Hiccup!J'ai eu tellement peur!s'exclama Raiponce, qui pleurait de Mérida, oh par Baldur, j'ai crus ne jamais te revoir !  
Les deux jeunes filles se tombèrent dans les bras.  
-C'est toi qui a fait explosé le dragon?s'écria Hiro,C'est trop cool !  
Hiccup sourit et chuchota soudain.  
-Écoutez !  
Jack tendit l' effet, au delà des hourras des Vikings, il percevait quelques notes ;  
Autrefois j'incendiais les mers, d'un souffle jailli de mon corps.  
J'étais si puissant si sévère,  
Que mes proies m'apellaient la Mort.  
Toi chante avant qu'on en te mange.  
Cette mélodie douce amère,  
Car le démon comme l'ange,  
Un jour redeviendra poussières.  
-La Mort Rouge chante,souffla Hiccup avant de s'évanouir."

*Nous rapellons que les Vikings n'ont jamais porté de casques à cornes, mais des casques conique, merci.


	13. Chapter 13

**Avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction!Juste pour infos, la chanson "Gloire aux Braves"appartiens à Crésida manque égalment beaucoup de mot, j'en suis absolument désolé, mais j'ai beau essayé de les remettre, fanfiction me les retire aussitôt!Désolé.Vraiment.  
**

-A...Attention Krokmou,sur ta gauche !

Le dragon rentra dans un des rochers que son maitre tentait de lui faire éviter.

-Désolé,s'excusa Hiccup auprès de Jack,assit juste derrière lui sur la selle. Il a un peu de mal avec son nouvel aileron.

Jack ne paraissait pas s'en faire,excité comme une puce a l'idée de voler sur un deux garçons avaient quitté le village un peu avant la soirée de clôture de la Fête de Thor, laissant leurs amis bien occupé.Hiro était à la forge avec son frère et Gueulfort pour leur présenter son nouveaux projet .Raiponce tenait absolument à faire gouter ses cupcakes au poulpes aux jumeaux (et aussi a essayer de les civiliser). Quand a Mérida, elle scellait son amitié naissante avec Astrid en voyant un peu qui était la plus rapide à dos de dragon.

-Ah!Là!s'exclama Jack en désignant un des hauts rochers qui surplombaient l'océan.

Krokmou remonta vers le haut du rocher où il se posa,laissant ses cavaliers s'approcha du bord et écarta les bras.

-Enfin!J'ai toujours rêvé d'être là!s'exclama-t-il Regarde Hiccup,c'est pas magnifique !?

Hiccup porta son regard vers l'horizon où le soleil commençait a décliner. Jack et lui parlait tellement de grimper un jour sur un de ces rochers au milieux de la crique lorsce qu'ils étaient enfants que ça lui parraisait complètement impossible qu'ils s'y retrouve un jour pour de vrai.

-Magnifique oui. repetta-il avec un sourire.

Puis, il se tourna vers Krokmou, qui gratter son aileron de sa patte.

-Va jouer mon grand. dit-il.

Krokmou était un bon dragon,qui,surtout, avait une furieuse envie de poursuivre les s'envola pour commencer à sauter de rochers en rochers. Jack se retourna et attrapa Harold par la taille.

-Ahah!On y est!Enfin!Notre rêve de gosse !

Hiccup ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa joie enfantine.

-J'aurais jamais cru réaliser un seul de mes rêves.

Et pourtant,dès son réveil,il avait découvert son village complètement changé .Des dragons partout!Les habitant avaient enfin adhéré à son idée.

Bien sur, on ne changerais jamais les Vikings. Ils seraient toujours des brutes sans cervelles, mais au moins maintenant, ce seraient des brutes sans cervelles a dos de dragon.

-J'ai toujours su que tu ferais de grandes Jack tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient face à la mer. Une société d'hommes et de dragon alors ?

Hiccup se fendit d'un sourire radieux,tout excité.

-Oui!il faut que je réécrive le Guide des Dragons tueurs!Et qu'on organise nos modes de vies, qu'on fasse des installation pour eux !tu imagines les avancé qu'on va faire pour les découvertes d'îles ?

Il regarda Krokmou faire fuir les mouettes.

-Ils sont merveilleux -t -il.

-C'est mignon .fit soudain jack.

Hiccup se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi donc ?

Jack eut son fameux sourire charmeur qui plaisait tant à la bande de Thootiana.

-Ta passion pour les dragon.J' trouve ça adorable.

Hiccup rougit,ce que Jack trouva encore plus lui caressa la joue.

-Hum..Puis ce que la dernière fois ont a était interrompu par un dragon géant tueurs...

Hiccup eut un petit sourire.

-Vas y, rattrape toi.

Jack l'embrassa,et c'était toujours aussi délicieux que la dernière fois. se voyait mal s'en passer Pourtant, Jack allait devoir repartir. Et puis, les Hooligans n'accepteraient jamais que leur héritier sorte avec un Tronchkek. Mais en même temps, ils avaient bien pu accepter les dragons...

Jack en cessant un instant de l'embrasser.

-Quoi?bafouilla Hiccup,encore troublé.

-Tu pense trop fort.répondit Jack en reprenant ses lèvres.

Le brun se laissa faire, cessant de ce torturer les méninges. On verrait bien plus tard.

Soudain, il fut arraché à Jack par les pattes écailleuses de Krokmou.

Le dragon feula en direction de Jack en crachant :

- **No bavé di zaj mi sanzel, yekpwasho pabo !**

Ce qu'on pouvait plus ou moins traduire par « Ne touche pas à mon humain,stupide bulot puant ! »

Harold éclata de rire tandis que Jack se récriait :

-Oh non hein!Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir faire concurrence à un dragon !

.

Quand Jack et Hiccup posèrent enfin le pied sur Beurk, la fête battait son plein.

On diras ce qu'on voudras des Vikings, mais ce sont d'excellent de gens se souviennent aujourd'hui que Stoick la Brute excellait à la flute à bec ou que la nature avait doté Gueulfort d'une très jolie voix de baryton.

Les Vikings dansaient tout en arme,ce qui ne facilité pas la migration de jacket Harold vers le buffet. Surtout qu'a présent, une trentaine de dragon se frottaient aux humains pour réclamer de la nourriture.

Dès qu'ils approchèrent du buffet,Raiponce,armé d'un plateau de snack,leur adressa des signes frénétique de la mains.

-Hé!Les garçons!Vous êtes revenu !

Elle leurs tendit le plateau.

-C'est des cupcakes au poulpes,vous en voulez ?

Jack désigna le buffet.

-Je vais plutôt prendre un cake à la mouettes.

Raiponce fit la moue.

-Bon, tiens Hiccup,dit-elle en lui tendant un. Tu l'as bien mérité.

Hiccup sourit.

-Merci . T'es la première à me félicité pour ça. Apparemment, les autres s'en fiche.

La bouche pleine de cakes, Jack s'insurgea :

-C'est pas vrai!Le premier,c'était moi !

Hiccup gloussa.

-Ben quoi?fit Jack.

-Tu...commença Hiccup.

-Tu as de la sauce sur le nez et tu es complétement ridicule. lança Mérida qui arriva Mérida qui arriva en compagnie d'Astrid.

Jack s'essuya précipitamment le nez en jetant un coup d'œil gêné à Hiccup.

Mérida enfourna un morceau de cakes quand son regard se posa sur les cupcakes de Raiponce.

-Wwwa!Tu me les donne!?Mes frère adorent tes gâteaux !

Raiponce éloigna le plat.

-Ah non hein!Marre de donner de la confiture aux cochons !

-Et moi,je peux?demanda Astrid.

Raiponce la concidera un instant,puis, décidant qu'elle était plus distingué que les frères Dumbrosh, lui offrit un gâteau.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre! fit Jack en désignant Astrid et Mérida de son bâton.

Les deux filles s'entreregardèrent.

-Bah..disons que pour des gens qui se menaçaient de mort dans la matinée, on s'en sort pas mal...fit Mérida.

Astrid rit.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser,là bas,il y a des toast à la méduse,et j'adore ça !déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant. Eh ...Hiccup !

Hiccup leva les yeux, et Astrid eut un sourire en coin.

-Pas si nul pour une crevette. lacha-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Aussitôt parti,aussitôt remplacé.Hiro déboula en tendant à bout de bras un OVNI(Objet Viking Non Identifié)

-Hiccup! Regarde ce que j'ai gagné à la loterie !

Il tendit a son amis une énormes molaires de dragon d'une cinquantaine de centimètres.

Hiccup la considéra d'un air surpris.

-C'est...heu...une dent de la Mort Rouge?fit il.

Hiro hocha la tête en faisant sauter la dents entre ses mains.

-Ouais,ils s'en servent comme départ,je voulais en faire une arme, et puis je me suis dit que tu l'avais bien mérité.Comme trophée de guerre.

Il tendit la dent à Hiccup avec un petit sourire.

-Hé!J'étais dans la Mort Rouge moi aussi!s'énerva Mérida. on me dit rien à moi ?

Jack agita un moignon de poulet sous le nez de la rousse.

-Parce que tu n'as pas était la première Viking à chevaucher un Furie Nocturne .

Krokmou,comprenant qu'on parlait de lui, sorti son museau d'une jarre à poison. Raiponce posa son plateau sur la table du buffet.

-Bon, puisque c'est notre dernière soirée, autant en profiter!Hiro ,tu danse ?

Hiro la regarda d'en dessous.

-Heu..je suis pas un peu jeune pour toi?fit-il.

Raiponce paru attristé.

-Je plaisante!dit Hiro,Allez, viens !

Harold regarda Hiro et Raiponce s'éloigner parmi les danseurs.

Il connaissait la chanson qui jouait. Il aurait pu la chanter en même temps que Guelfort, mais il se rendait compte qu'en dépit de tous qu'il avait fait ce jour là, il était encore un avorton timide qui se planquait près du buffet.

Il contenta de fredonner, en regardant Hiro et Raiponce.

« Le héros ne craint pas

La tempêtes d'hiver

Car il court sur le vent

Chevauchant le tonnerre

Jamais il ne se rend

Jamais ne se s'en las

Le héros mon amis

Debout toujours se bat

L'épée dans le vent

Du grand large

Sur les flots fougueux

Partons à la charge

Ni l'hiver ni le froid

Ne nous entraves

Fiers Hooligan,

Haut les cœurs

Gloire aux braves ! »

Soudain, la dent de la Mort Rouge que Harold tenait fièrement lui fut arraché des mains. Privé de son bon droit,Harold poussa une exclamation de protestation en se tournant vers Rustik.

-Eh!rend moi ça!

Rustik soupesa la dent.

-Ben quoi?Tu l'as même pas gagné toi même.C'est qui qui te la offert?Ta copine?

Mérida lui lança un regard noir.

-Primo,je suis la copine de personne et deuzio, rend lui cette dent tout de suite!

Rustik lança la dent en l'air et la rattrapa.

-Pourquoi?Il la mérites pas!Il est incapable de vaincre ses ennemis.

Hiccup écarta les mains.

-Hé!J'ai battu un ennemi avec MON CASQUE?C'est pas super épique?

Rustik lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-N'importe quoi cette histoire, j'suis sur que c'est faux!

Hiccup serra les poings, vexé.Qu'est ce que cette île d'abruti commençait à l'énerver!Il allait répliquer quand une voix tonna:

-Ah non hein, ça suffit!

Raiponce marcha droit vers Rustik, furieuse et lui arracha la dent des mains.

-Écoute moi bien, bulot puant! Ma mère ne me laisse pas beaucoup sortir de mon île et je n'ai pas franchement d'amis, mais avec Hiccup, j'ai découvert une personnes formidable et je ne tolérerais pas qu'on s'en prenne à lui en ma présence d'accord?!Jusque là tu en profité parce qu'il était faible et tout seul, sauf que maintenant il ne l'ai plus. Il a Mérida,Hiro, Jack et il m'as moi. Et si tu continue, je te jure que je te refait la face à coup de masse.

Elle croisa résolument les bras et se plaça devant Hiccup.

-Alors tu es prévenu Rustik le Morveux,c'est à tes risques et périls que tu t'en prendras au Big Four.

 **Oui, oui, je SAIS, vu qu'il y a Hiro, ils sont cinq .Mais bon, comme les trois mousquetaires, ils étaient bien quatre.. Et puis j'avais très envie de casé cette phrase.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nous y voila chers camarades dragonniers, cette histoire arrive a sa fin, il est temps pour nous quitter Harold et ses amis et de revenir dans notre monde a nous, si fade et si dénué de dragon.**

 **Cette histoire est la première fanfiction du Big Four que j'ai écrite, c'est a peine si je crois le fait que je soit arrivé a la fin sans laisser tomber.A croire que je m'amusait bien.**

Hiccup observait, Krokmou à ses cotés, les drakkars Vikings se préparant au départ.

Un étrange sentiments lui étreignait l'estomac a l'idée de ne pas revoir ses amis avant un mois. a présent, les autres héritiers reviendraient plus souvent grâce aux dragons avec qui ils s'étaient liés d'amitié.

-Au revoir Harold le Minable!lançait certains vikings quand ils passaient devant lui.

-A plus le Minable!renchérissait un autre.

Hiccup bafouilla vaguement:

-Euh...je...vous pouvez éviter...

-On aime pas son surnom mon ange?lui souffla la voix de Jack a l'oreille.

Hiccup sursauta vivement.

-Jack!s'écria-t-il. Ne surgis pas comme ça sans prévenir, je sens que je vais détester!se plaignit-il.

Jack rit et se plaça devant lui, Quenotte lové sur ses épaules.

-Désolé.Tu vas me manquer Hic.

Hiccup rougit.

-Hum..et bien..toi aussi...

Krokmou éternua , Jack lui manquerait un peu moins a lui...

-Hiccup!Eh, Hiccup!s'écria une voix juvénile.

Le dit Hiccup pivota vers les frères Hamada dont le plus jeune cavalait vers lui comme un cheval au galot.

Hiro s'arrêta devant lui et brandi son épée.

-Je te l'offres!Si Rustik te cherche!

Hiccup prit le présent avec précosion, tout ému. Depuis quand ne lui avait on pas fait de cadeau?

-Tu..tu est sur? mais c'est ton chef d'œuvres!

Hiro haussa les épaules.

-Oh, pas grave, je ferais bien mieux!En ce moment, je bosse sur un automate super guerrièr!

Tadashi leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

-Cet enfant pourrait faciliter la vie de millions de gens, mais il préfère gâcher son tallent a fabriquer des armes!

Hiro fit le moue.

-Oh, va t'en toi!Laisse nous nous dire au revoir!

D'ailleurs, c'est ce que fit un Tronchkek qui passait.

-Au revoir Hiro!Salut le Minable!

Les épaules d'Hiccup s'affaissèrent.

-Je déteste ce nom!gémit-il

-"Le Minable"?Pas super. fit Mérida, qui arrivait avec raiponce.

Jack passa son bâton en travers de ses épaules.

-Salut les filles!Vous étiez où?

-Chez Guelfort,fit Mérida, toute joyeuse.J'ai récupéré mon arc!

Raiponce , quand a elle, le paraissait beaucoup moins. Sa bonne humeur perpétuelle semblait l'avoir quitté.

Jack se pencha vers elle.

-Bah alors Ponzie?C'est quoi cette tête?

Raiponce fit la moue.

-C'est que..je veux pas partir!C'est trop triste!

Mérida sourit tristement.

-C'est ça que je déteste dans les voyage.

-MERIDA!rugit la voix tonitruante de sa mère. ici tout de suite!On embarque!

La rousse poussa un long grognement d'ours.

-Surtout si c'est pour retrouver ma mère...

Jack lui donna une bourrade sur l'épaule.

-Oh, aller!Tu l'adore au fond!

Mérida rougit.

-C'est faux!

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux d'Hiccup.

-Allez, a bientôt tout le monde! Vous êtes trop cool!

Les autres héritiers la regardèrent cavaler comme une comète rousse vers son drakkar.

-Jack!On rentre maintenant!tonna Nort, posté a la proue de son drakkar.

Jack frappa son poing contre celui d'Hiro et se pencha pour embrasser la joue d'Hiccup.

-Je t'aime ma crevette. souffla-t-il a son oreille.

Hiccup se senti devenir écarlate.

-Euh...euh..je..bégueilla-t-il.

Décidément, il ne changeais pas...Jack lui adressa un grand sourire et s'éloigna, suivi de Hiro, que son frère appelait.

Raiponce eu un timide sourire.

-Merci .dit-elle.C'était vraiment...la meilleure fête de Thor de toute ma vie.

Elle le serra rapidement contre elle avant de courir vers son bateau. Resté seul avec Krokmou, Hiccup observa les drakkar partir un à un du port. A leur poupe, Mérida, Jack et Raiponce lui adressaient de grand signe de la main, leur dragons tournoyant au dessus des mats.

-Ils vont vraiment me manquer, déclara Hiccup à Krokmou en serrant l'épée flamboyante contre son cœur.

Soudain, depuis le drakkar des Hystérik, Hiro s'égosilla:

-Hiccup!Tu mérite un meilleur nom que "le Minable"!Tu seras..heu...

-Je sais!S'exclama Jack. Horrib' Haddock trois, Celui Qui Murmure A l'Oreille Des Dragons!

Hiccup se fendit d'un sourire ravis.

De son drakkar, Jack ne le vit pas, mais sourit également. Au creux de sa main, il forma un minuscule flocon qu'il envoya vers le port d'un geste.

Dernier cadeau des îles de la Baignoire de Wotan à Beurk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent...


End file.
